Vida De Casados
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Porque incluso los inmortales tienen sus crisis. La vida de un matrimonio, nunca fue mas hermosa, pero mas propensa a romperse como el cristal.
1. Chapter 1

**Vida de Casados**

La vida de casados nunca es fácil, mucho menos sencilla.

Incluso los inmortales suelen tener sus crisis.

_**Infidelidad**_

_**Caso 1: **_

Matthew no lo creía ¡No era cierto, no era cierto, demonios! Sus ojos violeta se aferraron con furia. Eso era una visión, una pesadilla, una máldita pesadilla. Trato de llamarlo. Pero la voz ni siquiera le salió. En su mano izquierda figuraba un anillo resplandeciente y de apariencia bella. Toda su relación lo lució con orgullo, con livianez encantadora, abrumadoramente feliz.

Pero en aquellos momentos en los que Francis besaba a la muchacha castaña, le peso mas que nunca. Ahora aquel aro fino y bello que lució con el mas fiero de los orgullos le pesaba mas de 100 toneladas, y estaba mas frío que cualquier otra cosa. Y cuando quiso llamarlo de nuevo...

Su voz tampoco salió.

_**Caso 2: **_

-¡Bastardo, te estoy hablando!..—La voz italiana retumbo por los salones del enorme lugar. Por una vez en toda una eternidad de conocerse, Antonio le había volteado la cara... ¡Volteado la cara! ¡A él!

-Antonio escuchame muy bien maldición...—

-¡No! Escuchame tu a mi. Estoy harto. Estoy harto de tu frialdad, estoy harto de tus cambios de humor, estoy harto de tus celos ¡Estoy harto! No te puedo besar sin que me llames bastardo, no te puedo tocar sin que me llames pervertido, no puedo amarte sin que me taches de imbécil... ¡Estoy harto!

-En estos siglos de conocernos, en estos años de casados, eso jamás había sido un problema...—Escruto Lovino con voz baja, meditando, pensando.—Antonio... ¿Que hiciste?

Los ojos verdes del italiano chocaron con los de su esposo. Y aquellas orbes verdes que se cristalizaron nada mas contemplarlo, le dieron un horroroso escalofrío que le recorrió hasta los confines de su alma.

_**Caso 3:**_

Arthur arrojó con ira todo el contenido de su escritorio. Pateó el sillón oscuro y rompió a trozos cualquier papel a su alcance. Pero en su hermoso rostro habían lagrimas surcando sus mejillas pálidas. ¿No era suficiente? ¿Era tan poco? ¿De verdad era tan poco?

Soltó un gritó ahogado cuando se arrojo al suelo como un niño desconsolado, aferrandose a las frías baldosas, sollozando, incontenible. ¿Fue un capricho? ¿El solo fue un capricho? La argolla en su mano indicaba que no... Pero ¿Porque? _¿Porque?_ ¿Porque Alfred no podía respetar los votos de fidelidad? Daba gracias que fuera con una mujer por lo menos. Pero... Eso no evitó que se le rompiese el fragil y enamorado corazón ¡El que había hecho?!¡Había protegido ante todos a aquel americano! ¡Habia procurado amarlo y respetarlo! ¡Hacerlo feliz!

Pero Alfred era un amante de la belleza. En este máldito caso, la belleza de la oriental lo conquisto. Pero... ¿Porque? ¿Porque a él? Aferro su vientre con fuerza mientras en el suelo, descargaba su tristeza salada contra las relucientes baldosas enceradas de su hogar. ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Decirle que no había problema? ¡Imbécil! ¡Pero _**claro**_ que había problema! Paso largas horas tirado, llorando totalmente despedazado de dolor. Entonces se arrastro hacia la pared en medio de la oscuridad, con la unica luz que la de la luna que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales. Cuando su espalda halló reposo, sonrió, destrozado, mientras que con su mano, daba suaves y delicados trazos a su estómago. Ahí estaba su pequeño heroé. El si era su pequeño heroé... No como ese máldito traidor...

Y tan pronto estos pensamientos ocuparon su mente, rompió en llanto otra vez.

La pregunta le atormentaría hasta mucho después.

¿Porque a mi?

_**Continuará...**_

_**Queridas Criaturas:**_

_**Sé que no es mucho, mucho. Pero tengo fe en que podré continuar con mi primer multi-chapter oficial de esta hermosa serie. Si el recibimiento es positivo, me permito en avisarles, va a ser muy drámatico, muy triste y tendrá uno o dos mpreg. Me encantaría que su sinceridad fuese completa, y estoy abierta a sugerencias y otras cosas. De verdad, espero con dedos cruzados de presión que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Con mucho y muy tierno afecto, Elisa.**_


	2. Caso 3: El Inicio Del Fin

_**Caso 3:**_

Alfred se odió a si mismo por seguir besando aquellos labios. Tenía que separarse, tenía que detenerse... Tenía que terminar con ello. Taiwán se aparto de su boca.—Ya es la ultima ¿Cierto Al?

El americano solo pudo asentir. No podía seguir engañando a Iggy. A Inglaterra, su esposo, el amor de su vida, su compañero desde el principio. No podía. Separandose de aquellos labios venenosos y adictivos, Alfred se ajusto la chaqueta, y le dedico una mirada de despedida.—Fue bueno mientras duro América. Pero es verdad. Inglaterra te espera a ti. Vietnam a mi. Esto solo fu un desliz.

-Nada mas, nada menos...—Por un momento algo le preocupo, y la taiwanesa pareció notarlo.—No te preocupes. No, ya lo he revisado. Soy cuidadosa en ese sentido. Las cuatro veces hubo protección y prevención. Y es oficial. Lo he corroborado bien.—Jones se sintió aliviado. La muchacha asiatica hablaba con la verdad. Nada como saber que estaba a salvo de ese tipo de molestos errores. Vietnam jamás se lo perdonaría si se llegaba a enterar. Mas valía prevenir que lamentar. Le sonrió una vez mas antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y ambos irse cada quien por su propio camino.

Alfred se sentía enormemente culpable. No podía seguir con la rutina, por eso decidieron terminar. ¿Como llegar a su hogar y ver a su amado sonriendole confiado? ¿Como besar los labios de aquella persona unica luego de haberles mentido? Ninguno de los dos lo sabían. Alfred sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Eso lo sabía bien. Nunca se equivocaba en esas mierdas. Trato de concentrarse en el camino a casa, pero no lo logró. Las voces espectrales de un pasado lleno de sangre aun le atormentaban. Aun le torturaba el tener que escuchar los gritos agónicos de sus compatriotas morir en ese erial alejado de la mano de Dios en Vietnam. Si la mujer se enteraba, si se llegaba a enterar, no habría oportunidad alguna de que no sucediese nada. Y ella no se enfadaría por haberse acostado con su pareja, sino por su deshonrado nombre. Conocía de sobra a la vietnamita como para saber que no olvidaría, que no perdonaría.

Venganza.

Exigiría aquello de la forma mas cruenta, sangrienta y oscura posible. El fantasma de una guerra hacia decadas le advertía silenciosamente de lo que era capaz aquella joven de largo cabello oscuro y sobrero ligero. Y algo mas...

Había algo más...

El cielo nublado de Washington lo recibió con una fría bienvenida.

...

-_¿Bonjour?_...—Oh la rana, esa jodida rana. Arthur sonrió.—Bastardo...—

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Eres tu?

-Ajá...—Su voz sonaba rasposa.-¿Estabas bebiendo?

-No. No lo estaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No. Solo...—Por un momento su voz flanqueó.—Nada... Adiós.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Comprendió en el suelo aun que estaba solo. Solo, porque la unica persona que creyó tener estaba posiblemente en brazos y labios de su amante.—Oh mi pequeño...—Susurro viendo danzar la oscuridad frente suyo.

Los recuerdos llegaban incontenibles. Desde que se conocieron, hasta el glorioso día de su boda. Recordarlo le parece precioso. Bueno, ciertas cosas. Otras vergonzosas. Pero aun así, se sentía completamente feliz. Incluso cuando sus hermanos llegaron al lugar, se sintió así. Luego, rompiendo contra todo pronostico, Scott Kirkland, su hermano mayor, que siempre le odió, le ofreció el brazo, y mirandolo con cálidez que nunca le dedico, le susurro.—Te ves hermoso...—Le acarició la mejilla y agregó.—Vamos a por ese yankee...—

El recorrido fue el mas lento y largo de su vida. Todas las miradas posadas en su figura, siguiendo su recorrido. Un frances llorando como solo puede llorar una niñita. Un espñol le dedico una mirada cargada de significado. Alguna vez, siglos atrás, Arthur mismo en su vida de pirata le dijo a su esclavo español, que se casarían en una catedrál española, si eso le hacía feliz. Pero eso no pudo ser, porque el se perdió en cuanto la colonia de ojos azules le dijo "hermano mayor". Aun así, ese día, le dio su mejor y mas luminosa sonrisa. Scott parecía orgulloso, triste, enfadado, amenazador, pero orgulloso. La canción la recordaba bien. Bueno, a decir verdad, Alfred mismo que la vio en una serie de televisión se la propuso.—¿_The Tudors?_..—El americano había asentido. En la banda sonora del programa había aparecido cuando su antiguo rey Enrique VIII, o bien el actor que le interpretaba se casaba con Jane Seymour. Y él no puso objeción. Su reina estaba ahí, mirandolo con una sonrisa comprensiva, y los duquesque tenían al pequeño príncipe con él también. Finalmente, el pelirrojo le tomo la mano con firmeza pero delicadeza, y mirando con odio al yankee le dijo.—Sobra decirte que te pasará si le haces daño ¿Cierto?

-Cierto..—Le dedico una sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en la frente y poner su mano sobre la de Alfred que solo podía mirarle a él. Solo a él. Y él también. Los votos fueron largos, pero cada palabra que el pronuncio, estaba cargada de amor, devoción y firmeza. Entonces el obispo dio el consentimiento, y sus labios se unieron.

Aquel día todo había sido perfecto.

Aquel día ya había quedado atrás.

Estaba aun en el suelo, luego de largas horas. La servidumbre había tenido autorizacion de marcharse y felicitandoló por su bebé, salieron rumbo a sus hogares. Su vientre se comenzaba a hinchar de forma rápida, y se hacía visible un pequeño bulto en el. Arthur lo acarició. Entonces, juntando toda la dignidad que una nación puede poseer en ese momento, se secó las lagrimas y se puso de pie. Avanzo hacia la enorme alcoba, y cogió de la habitación del armario una maleta. Coloco entre lagrimas silenciosas ahí todas sus cosas. Ordeno el estudio personal de forma que solo quedasen los papeles de su marido, y bajo las escaleras de marmol. Estaba serio. Estaba decidido a no hacerle de sufrido y cortarlo sin más ni más. Entonces cuando se escucho la puerta principal abrirse, se acarició el vientre nervioso.-¡Iggy, ya llegué! ¿Como estas am-...?

El silencio reinó cuando el destrozado, pero fiero, decidido verde se estrello furioso contra un incrédulo azul. Alfred no tardó en comprender.-¿Sucede algo malo?

La mirada de Jones se centró por un rápido segundo en las maletas.—Dímelo tu por favor...—

-¿Porque...? ¿Porque llevas maletas? ¿Te ha llamado la reina? ...—

-Ah no, no te preocupes, mi reina no me ha llamado. Espero que no lo haga. Si lo hace es porque seguramente dio la orden de joder un país oriental en especifico, pero Isabel ya no es una niña temperamental...—Le contesto lleno de rencor, lleno de ironía. El _no_ era un máldito martir que solo lloraría. El era el Gran Imperio Brítanico, el Legendario Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, e Irlanda del Norte. No una esposa cornuda.

-¿De que me estas hablando?...—Esa ocasión su voz flanqueó.

-De que me voy. De que me regreso a Londres. De que lo nuestro se terminó.—Al escuchar estas palabras la expresión de alteracion y dolor de Alfred casi le hace arrepentirse de su desición.

-P-Pero ¿P-Porque...?

-¿El heróe todavía lo pregunta? Bueno, como soy un caballero inglés es mi deber por educación contestarte. Porque te acostaste con Taiwán. Porque me fuiste infiel, porque no te importo que estuviese enmorado de ti, que estuviesemos casados y te amase mas que a nada... Porque te importo mas una jodida puta que te abrió las piernas antes que yo...—Entonces, solo entonces, Alfred de verdad se alteró ¿Como...? ¿Dondé...? ¿Quién...?

Arthur tomo el mango de su maleta y la cargo con facilidad. Estaba tan furioso que le regresaron unas fuerzas de antaño, rogandole expulsar su dolor en los puños que un día fueron el terror de los siete mares. Caminó hacia la entrada lento, decidido, imperturbable. Alfred reaccionó tomandole de la muñeca.—No te vayas... Por favor, por favor, no te marches...—Arthur tragó en seco.—E-Estoy seguro que a Taiwán le encantará saber que ya estas soltero. Anda, ve a buscarla...—Le echó más sal a la herida. Quería que sintiese lo mismo que el sintió cuando se enteró. Lo abrazo con fuerza de la espalda, y se sintió tan pequeño, tan perdido dentro de aquellos brazos que alguna vez amó, que aun amaba, y que por dignidad tenía que dejar. Se odió por el temblor en su voz. Se odió de verdad. Pero no pudo frenar las lagrimas luego de ser abrazado por su Alfred.—No te vayas Iggy. No me dejes... Por favor, por todos los dioses... Perdoname...Perdoname mi amor...—Arthur aferro los ojos que eran inundados por saladas lagrimas antes de negar, de con toda su maldita fuerza de voluntad, negase con la cabeza.—N-No...—Su voz sonó rota.—No Alfred. T-Tu me engañaste. Tu iniciaste t-todo esto... No.—Se libero con dificultad de su abrazo, y termino de cruzar la distancia hasta la puerta. Lo ultimo que vio de ese hombre al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, a esa nación, a ese ser, fueron sus enormes ojos azules que tanto adoraba, llenos de lagrimas, dolor, angustia y desesperación.

Y entonces, cerró la puerta.

En el auto, emprendió el camino al aeropuerto mientras sus ojos, traicioneros estallaban en lagrimas, estallaban en dolor. Antes de salir de la propiedad, juró escuchar un gritó lleno de agonía proveniente del interior de la casa. Aferró su vientre, respiro, y dio inicio a su partida.

Arthur Kirkland tuvo que seguir tomando fuerzas pra no mirar atrás. El niño en su interior le daba la voluntad de seguir. Solo aquel pequeñito. Sopeso la idea de tener que contarselo a su esposo. Eso era necesario. Alfred se tenía que enterar que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. No quería seguir llorando. No quería, no quería, no quería.

Y como su suerte es terrible, las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

_**Hermosas Criaturas:**_

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Soundtrack:**_

_**-Henry Marries Jane Seymour.—The Tudors, Trevor Morris (Boda de Arthur y Alfred)**_

_**-Heart Of Stone.—Breaking Dawn Part II, IKO (Arthur en su hogar)**_

_**-Asleep.—The Smiths (Partida de Arthur)**_

_**Estan lindas. Escuchenlas si es posible.**_

_**Belluse Luna: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me dio muchos animos para seguirle, ya sabran lo dificil que es empezar con el miedo de fracasar. Pero en fin, muchisimas gracias.**_

_**Liz Joker**__**: **__**Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Y agradezco tu comentario ;)**_

_**Tsukino Ariasu**__**: Si, es una trama muy sufrida, tienes razó por tu reviews, fue el primero y me emociono mucho. Iggy se verá lindisimo de mamá, ya lo veras.**_

_**En fin, a todos y todas las demas que lo lean y comenten gracias, gracias de verdad, los quiero mucho, y sigan comentando, sinceramente, sinceramente, sinceramente. Sin miedo, espero que les guste el segundo cap :)**_

_**Elisa**_


	3. Caso 2 Harto de Esas Estúpidas Historias

**Caso 2:**

**Estoy Harto De Esas Estúpidas Canciones de Amor**

¿Con ella?

¿Con..._ella?_

¿Porque?

¿Porque precisamente con..._ella?_

Romano frunció los ojos de manera furiosa, abnegado a llorar. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer... No iba a llorar. Pero el solo pensamiento, insano, aqueroso y masoquista de _él_ amandolá a _ella..._Le hizo estallar en sollozos completamente incontenibles. La ira, la rabia, el dolor y la decepción nacieron en la oliva mirada del italiano, que retrocedió ante los brazos de Antonio.—No. .

El ibero sintió el dolor mas terrible al escuchar aquello.—L-Lovino...—

-No. No soy Lovino. No para ti...—Se limpió las lagrimas de forma frenetica, enfadada, furiosa.—Soy Italia del Sur. Nunca me vuelvas a llamar Lovino.. No tu.—Antonio cerró los ojos. El muchacho del rulo retrocedio hasta finalmente darle la espalda, y subir corriendo los escalones de piedra de la mansión española. Estaba destrozado. Pero el no dejaría que Antonio viese su dolor. Que viese lo que causaba en él. Se encerro en su antigua habitación, una de un niño, no la del adulto que compartió siglos con el español un piso abajo, y arrojo todo cuanto tuvo a la mano. No solo lo arrojo. Lo destrozo. Especialmente esa jodida foto "Familiar" Ah, familiar, ya...¿ Desde cuando el padre se lía con la cabrona tía y con el hijo? Miro con odio incontenible a la mujer rubia sonriente en la que estúpidamente había confiado. Se arranco el guardapelo donde tenía una foto de _ellos_ abrazandole, sonrientes, felices. Y lo estrelló con tanta furia contra la pared que se despedazo contra la piedra y cayó con un sonido agudo, melancolico el llanto de la plata maltratada. El tenía, tenía que haberse dado cuenta. Si, era un idiota, un imbécil. Emma y Antonio, Emma y Antonio... Siempre fue Emma y Antonio. Si, solo ellos, ellos dos. Maldición..—Maldición...—Sudaba y las lagrimas calientes de su rostro lo hacian respirar con dificultad. Abrió las puertas de la habitación y salio disparado hacia la principal donde destrozo una foto suya con la de Antonio. Arranco su parte y la arrugo en su mano, derramando lagrimas incontenibles. Abrió el armario y saco sus zapatos, abrigo por si hacía frío llegando a Italia y la billetera donde llevaba varios cientos de euros. La cerro freneticamente, se paso la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, y bajo las escaleras hecho un mar de lagrimas, odio, rencor y completa decepción.

Bajo aquellas escaleras, completamente destrozado.

No desperdició una mirada en el español. Sabía que si lo miraba no podría contenerse y se echaría a llorar de forma suelta. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Salió de la mansión ibera como un rayo.-_¿Fratello? ¿Pasa algo?_..—Feliciano lo llamaba. No supo si se enteró o Antonio le dijo o nada. Solo agradeció. Necesitaba..._Necesitaba_ hablar con alguien. Quién mejor que su gemelo.—Feliciano ¿Estas en Berlín?

-_No, Doitsu tuvo que quedarse por asuntos con su superior. Yo he regresado. ¿Vienes para acá?_

-¿Estas en Roma?

-_¿Quieres que vaya para allá?_

-Si, a Roma.

-_Lovino ¿Que pasa?..._—No pudo aguantarlo más. Estalló en violentos sollozos, preocupando de sobremanera al nortino.-¡Lo tuve que haber visto! ¡Lo tuve que saber!

-_¿Q-Que ha sucedido?_

-¡Es Antonio Feliciano! ¡Es ese jodido idiota! ¡Fue ese máldito _Figlio di puttana!_

-_¿¡Que paso Lovino?!_

-¡Me engaño Feliciano!..—Grito de forma desgarradora.-¡Ese imbécil se folló a Emma!

Hubo un silencio interminable, mientras Italia del Norte trataba de asimilar lo que escucho ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Quienes? Escucho los interminables sollozos de Lovino al otro lado de la línea y mas que nunca deseo ser mas fuerte e inteligente como Doitsu. El sabría que hacer. Pero Doitsu estaba ocupado a miles de millas al Norte y el estaba solo, y era el hermano de Lovino. El tenía que ayudarle. No supo que decir solo.—_Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto de Roma hermano. Te esperare..._—

La línea se cortó, dejando a Lovino Vargas lleno de dolor.

_Gotta change my answering machine__  
__Now that I'm alone__  
__Cause right now it says that we__  
__Can't come to the phone__  
__And I know it makes no sense__  
__Cause you walked out the door__  
__But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore__  
__(it's ridiculous)__  
__It's been months__  
__And for some reason I just__  
__(can't get over us)__  
__And I'm stronger than this__  
__(enough is enough)__  
__No more walking round__  
__With my head down__  
__I'm so over being blue__  
__Crying over you_

El camino a Italia fue eterno. Ceno comida rápida en la calle justo antes de tomar el avión a Roma. Mientras comía se echó a llorar. Cada cosa, cada cosa de ese mierdero mundo ahora le recordaba a Antonio. Cuanto le había amado, cuanto había adorado y deseado a aquel hombre ¡Que idiota habia sido! La radio del lugar pasaba esas estúpidas canciones de amor idiotas para pateticos enamorados. Se sintió aun peor al reconocer la letra. Odiaba a Antonio, odiaba esas málditas mierdas del amor, y estaba tan harto... ¡Tan harto de llorar! Estuvo seguro que con Antonio nunca tendría miedo de ser superado. Antonio, Antonio... ¡Oh Antonio! ¿Como pudo hacerle eso? Emma era hermosa, Emma era perfecta, bella, llena de seguridad. ¡Había sido un idiota! ¿Porque? ¿Porque, porque? El había confiado en el español, le había amado como nunca amo a nadie. Habia pensado que en realidad le amaba a él, no solo a su maldita sangre. Que lo había querido por ser él, Lovino Vargas, no ser solo el nieto del poderoso Imperio Romano, no solo por ser uno de los herederos del mayor imperio de la historia. Y ni siquiera el heredero bueno. Su abuelo siempre quisó mas a Feliciano. ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque?! ¿Que coño había hecho el? ¿Que...?

_**And I'm so sick of love songs**__**  
**__**So tired of tears**__**  
**__**So done with wishing you were still here**__**  
**__**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**__**  
**__**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

La luces del aeropuerto de Roma acercandose en medio de la oscuridad le relajaron. Había llegado. Estaba en casa. Estaba en... Casa. Casa para el había sido por largos siglos España, Antonio, los brazos de aquel imbécil que lo traicionó. Casa habian sido sus besos y sus caricias y su voz y sus ojos tan hermosos. Los que mas había amado. Los que mas añhoraba y lloraba. Antonio, Antonio... Oh Antonio.

Tan pronto bajo del avión encontro a su mellizo entre la gente, primero que nadie en ir a su encuentro, corriendo, jadeando, preocupado como nunca. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar ahí, como una nenaza sin poder parar.—Llora hermano...—Escuchó al pequeño italiano nortino.—Sacalo todo. No e quedes con nada.

Lovino cerro los ojos y ahogó un gritó en el hombro de su mellizo aferrandose a el. A la unica persona que ahora tenía, a la unica que al menos le importaba un poco. A la unica persona que le quería. O al menos eso sospechaba. Feliciano se decidió a ser fuerte. Ser fuerte como Doitsu. Ser fuerte como un guerrero. No lloro. Solo se limito a abrazar a su otra mitad, a su hermano mellizo con quien compartió vientre, con quien llegó al mundo. Lo ayudo a llegar al auto, donde lo aguardaba uno de los empleados de Alemania encargado de su estricto cuidado al volante, cosa que se traducía como... Italia por ninguna circunstancia debe tocar o acercarse al auto.

Lovino se abrazo a su hermano como nunca lo hizo, quedandose afónico de tanto dolor, quedandose hecho pedazos de tanta agonía, de tanta soledad.A ntonio no le amaba. Nunca le amó. Ese idiota nunca lo amó. Nunca lo hizo. Estaba solo. Como al pricipio. Debía... Debía ser fuerte. Debía ser Italia del Sur ahora mas que nunca. Debía ser fuerte, ser alguien que no se dejase vencer bajo el sufrimiento que ahora padecia. No se caería. Y si lo hacía, por una y mil mierdas que el se levantaría de nuevo. Se levantaría de nuevo...

_**Gotta fix that calendar I have**__**  
**__**That's marked July 15th**__**  
**__**Because since there's no more you**__**  
**__**There's no more anniversary**__**  
**__**I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you**__**  
**__**And your memory**__**  
**__**And how every song reminds me**__**  
**__**Of what used to be**__**That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs**__**  
**__**So tired of tears**__**  
**__**So done with wishing you were still here**__**  
**__**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**__**  
**__**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

La antigua casa de los hermanos Italia fue abierta hacia casi dos siglos y restaurada en su totalidad. Ahora Lovino estaba sentado frente al balcón, viendo como su hermano menor se encargaba de podar los rosales. No hablaba. No hablaba. Solo miraba. Si hablaba lloraría. El no era un llorica. Era la segunda vez que lloró por soledad, por dolor, por decepción. No habría una tercera vez. Se puso de pie, y en la radio, Feliciano escuchaba fuera de la casa una canción que odió mas que nada. Una canción de amor. Odiaba las canciones de amor, las odiaba de verdad. Estaba harto de su letra llena de mentiras, de su maldito significado lleno de dolor. Estaba harto de esas mierdas. Pero no arruinaría aquel momento de tranquilidad a su hermano. Despues de todo, quien era ahora sino una solitaria nación que debía luchar por no rendirse. Por no caerse.

_**(Leave me alone)**__**  
**__**Leave me alone**__**  
**__**(Stupid love songs)**__**  
**__**Don't make me think about her smile**__**  
**__**Or having my first child**__**  
**__**I'm letting go**__**  
**__**Turning off the radio**_

El debía poder, debía seguir. Pudo por mucho tiempo solo antes de Antonio, antes de España. Pudo vivir solo, pudo con esa soledad, pudo con su peso y lo que significaba. Pudo aprender a vivir sin el cariño de nadie en el aislamiento de su vida. Pudo aprender a vivir sabiendo que de ambos su abuelo siempre querría a Feliciano, y el, como buen nieto solo le quedaba aguantar como un niño grande el dolor de no recibir nada mas que palabras de recordatorio para el cuidado de su pequeña nación.

El podría seguir ahora sin Antonio.

_**Cause I'm so sick of love songs**__**  
**__**So tired of tears**__**  
**__**So done with wishing she was still here**__**  
**__**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**__**  
**__**So why can't I turn off the radio?**__**  
**__**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**__**Said I'm so sick of love songs**__**  
**__**So tired of tears**__**  
**__**So done with wishing she was still here**__**  
**__**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**__**  
**__**So why can't I turn off the radio?**__**  
**__**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

Le amaba. Le amaba como nunca quiso a nadie. Y ahora no estaba, el no se caería. El tendría que ser fuerte por mucho que se sintiese destrozado. Por mucho que la soledad se lo tragara de nuevo. Por mucho que todo. Por mucho, mucho.

El tendría que ser fuerte y recibir aquella soledad de frente, como siempre lo hizo.

_**And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?**_

Odiaba las canciones de amor, estupidas y mentirosas.

Las odiaba por que le recordaban a lo que alguna vez fue con su Antonio.

Ahora debia ser fuerte.

Ser fuerte y apagar la radio.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas;**_

_**Angs, Angst, Angst. Lo siento tanto. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Soundtrack;**_

_**So Sick.—Ne-Yo.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Caso 1: Corazón Resquebrajado

**Caso 1:**

Siempre dijo que amaba a Francis.. No importando su reputación ni mucho menos. Amaba su sonrisa confiada, y su voz dulce. Amaba escucharlo cada día y cada noche. Amaba enredar los dedos en la melena casi platinada del galo y enrularlos con delicadeza. Amaba a Francis.

Cuando el galo le pidió matrimonio, pensó que se trataba de un sueño... Es decir... ¡Francis Bonnefoy pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien! Sonrió entre lagrimas y aceptó, mas dichoso que en toda su vida. Porque Francis a diferencia de muchos le veía, le sonreía, le quería. Porque no importaba para él que nadie mas supiese de su presencia. Mientras su Francis lo viese y le regalase una dulce sonrisa... Con eso estaba mas que satisfecho. Por eso le dijo que sí. Se casaron, formando una alianza sólida, casi tanto como la de los angloparlantes. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas durante un tiempo. Luego todo cambió.

Un día, despertando encontró a su esposo alistándose para el viaje a África que realizaría. Luego de ahí partiría a su antigua colonia, Seychelles. Sonrió, le dio un tierno beso y le dijo que se cuidase, que el lo estaría esperando.

-Te llamaré _mon cheri._—Dijo el francés antes de besarle la frente conmovido, y salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Esa fue la ultima ocasión que su esposo actuó como tal.

Pero Canadá ignorando el dolor en el pecho, que le incomodaba y perturbaba, se dedico a esperarlo. Porque el lo esperaría el tiempo necesario. Dos siglos o mas si se diese el caso.

Porque eso era verdad.

Día y noche aguardo una semana, en vela, limpiando y arreglando cualquier imperfección en su hogar, por mínima que fuese. Día y noche trato de convencerse que todo saldría bien, que su esposo regresaría le abrazaría y ambos se darían un tierno beso. Que todo sería igual a cuando se marcho. Pero algo dentro de él sabía que no sería así. Día y noche aguardo una llamada, un mensaje que jamás fue enviado. Cuando miró la ventana y encontró el cielo encapotado de forma singular, supo que algo malo pasaría...

...

Francis no podía dejar de amar ese cuerpo. Amar ese contraste de pieles, ese fuego eterno que desprendía su colonia. El la comenzó a amar de inmediato ¿Extraño no? A él no le parecía extraño. Extraño era no amar a la belleza que era Seychelles ahí, desnuda, siendo uno con él. Porque por todos los dioses del mundo, era el paraíso estar a su lado. Con ella, dentro de ella, disfrutando los eternos e interminables minutos de su unión. Pero nada era eterno, mucho menos lo que hacían. Por eso, cuando terminaron y Seychelles se abrazo a él, el alcanzo a echarle un vistazo a la argolla en su dedo. Cerró los ojos e intento no pensar en su esposo, su esposo, su dulce esposo que le aguardaba en casa, sonriente, tierno, inocente e ingenuo.

Pero tan pronto sus parpados cayeron, la ola interminable de la culpa mas horrorizarte que hubiese sentido en su inmortal existencia se lo tragó. Era un asco. Lo sabía. Llegaría a casa, se aflojaría la corbata y llamaría al rubio pequeño que era su marido. Le rodearía con los brazos y le besaría de forma brusca. Lo tomaría como estaba en su derecho y Matthew no se quejaría como el buen niño que es. Sino que aguantaría las lagrimas por el dolor causado por la intromisión y le sonreiría, tan bello como puede ser el, susurrándole tiernos e infinitos "Te amo" Luego cuando se desahogase el le abrazaría con calidez y confianza antes de caer dormido a su lado. Y el seguiría despierto, extrañando el fuego de la otra. Seychelles supo que pensaba el galo, y también observo la argolla. La miró con un odio que jamás imaginó tendría en su interior. No dejaría ir a Francis, no lo haría. Lucharía contra ese crío molesto si era necesario, pero ella no perdería el amor de su francés. No importaba si los demás estaban en su contra. Ella no dejaría ir a Francis Bonnefoy de su lado. Por eso con brusquedad tomó la mano izquierda del rubio y le arranco prácticamente el anillo, arrojándolo al suelo.

Francis supo que debía hacer algo. Debía protestar, decir que no podía ser lo suyo, y marcharse a los brazos de su inocente marido. Pero no pudo siquiera imaginar el separarse de Seychelles luego de aquello. La abrazo tan cálida y posesivamente como le era posible y beso su frente morena perlada en sudor luego del acto sexual. Ella era Seychelles. Su manzana de la discordia. Su tentación eterna. Y desde ese momento, ni siquiera el fantasma de Jeanne D' Arc lo haría cambiar de opinión. Y en un lugar de su mente, donde se recluía su razonamiento y consciencia, la voz de Matthew le llamaba asustado.

_Tres Semanas después..._

Matthew corrió casi voló al exterior de su casa, y cruzó incansable las calles hacia donde decía el mensaje de un anónimo en su computador. Las lagrimas inundaron las orbes violetas de forma rápida, y su corazón una y otra vez rogaba, palpitaba pidiendo, suplicando por la piedad del Dios que fuese, que aquello fuera solo una broma cruel, una mentira vil.

Cayó varias veces antes de seguir con su camino.

No podía ser, no podía ser, se repetía hasta el maldito cansancio. No podía ser. No podía, era mentira, era mentira, era mentira. Dios, Dios por favor que sea solo una broma, porque eso no puede ser. Era lo que se repetía entre sollozos desesperados y ahogados por el cansancio de la interminable carrear mas tortuosa que en su vida pudo llegar siquiera a concebir en su imaginación. Cruzo mas calles y una enorme avenida sin siquiera girarse por precaución a mira. Entonces entro como bala por las puertas del concurrido aeropuerto y busco con la mirada a su marido. Busco y busco, rogó y rogó, hasta que finalmente lo encontró...

-N-No...—Jadeó.—N-No...—Las lagrimas inundaron las mejillas suaves del jovencito inmortal, que tembló como una hoja, sintiendo como su corazón de agrietaba como el cristal. En la mano de Francis Bonnefoy no lucía su argolla, que de pronto a él le comenzó a pesar de manera terrible. Francis reía abrazado a la joven morena en su brazos que también parecía feliz. Entonces cuando el se agachó y le planto un apasionado beso, el corazón herido y enamorado de Matthew Williams...

No había palabras.

El mundo se le fue a los hombros, se le resquebrajo el corazón, se le hizo trizas el alma. La garganta no podía ni siquiera emitir un débil suspiro. No podía respirar... No podía. Se tomo el pecho, como si hubiese recibido una bala, y entonces, solo entonces, cuando las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, su boca soltó un jadeo de agonía..—N-No...—Las pupilas celestes del galo se contrajeron violentamente y con brusquedad se separo de la muchacha que le contemplo con odio desmedido. Ella tenía en la mano la argolla de matrimonio de su maldito esposo y la tiró al suelo como si de una basura se tratase...

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, y entonces, solo entonces, Matthew Williams, la encarnación de Canadá soltó un grito completamente desgarrador. Las personas lo miraron alarmadas, y la voz en su oído le rogaba que caminase, que caminase, que salies de ahí. Su mirada perdió de vista la de su marido y solo entonces pudo mirar de nuevo el cielo gris, gris, gris...

Oh, tan gris, pensó. Los brazos salvadores en aquel momento, lo sostuvieron cuando el rubio de orbes violetas y dulces, cayó en el oscuro abismo de la inconsciencia.

_**Continuará...**_

**Le Bellé Creatures:**

**¿No odian acaso a Seychelles en esta historia?**

**Lamento mucho hacer sufrir a nuestro Matty. Pero era firmemente necesario. Con el Caso 1 se cierran las causas del terrible futuro que les depara a todas las naciones, no solo a los infieles y a sus parejas. Adivinen quien entrará a escena el próximo capítulo. Adivinen, adivinadores...**

**Y solo queda decir que es mala. Muy, muy mala...**

**Con una sed de venganza abrumadora.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, gracias por ellos. Y si les gusto el capitulo, dejen su valioso reviews mas abajo.**

**Con eterno e infinito cariño, **

**Elisa.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Recuerdos & Venganzas

**Recuerdos**

_** ...**_

**Londres, Reino Unido.**

El abrigo que llevaba era delgado para compensar el frío que sentía. Estaba a punto de llegar a su antiguo departamento cuando bajo del taxi, y al salir al exterior un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Anteriormente eso no hubiese sido nada para él. Pero sonrió al darse cuenta que ese ligero cambio en el aguante térmico de su cuerpo era debido a alguien mas.—_Sweetheart..—_Susurro mientras entraba al lujoso edificio. El portero parecia sorprendido.—Mi señor, ha vuelto...—No cabía en la confusión, pero antes de que se diese tiempo de preguntar, Inglaterra ya estaba en el elevador.—Será mejor que no digas nada, Ray...—El joven asintió al momento que las puertas se cerraban y el rubio desaparecía tras ellas.

El ascenso fue largo y torturoso. Reconoció que el tiempo que había estado en W... Es ese lugar, aprendió a odiar los elevadores. Ahí trato de relajarse, y se puso a escuchar la delicada pieza de piano que sonaba por las bocinas. Cuando llegó a su piso, ta como siempre, estaba desierto. Una sola puerta al finalizar el lujoso pasillo lo aguardaba, tan pulida como cuando se marcho. Avanzo con lentitud, con miedo a no saber que recuerdos le atacarían tan pronto entrase, hasta que finalmente llegó. Estaba el vestibulo iluinado tenuemente por la pálida luz solar a traves de las nubes y los cortinajes de un claro color verde. Todo estaba limpio. Al parecer su señora reina envió a gente para el mantenimiento de su hogar. Había unas cuantas notas pegadas en su frigorifico, y también ciertas cosas sobre el comedor que le extrañaron. Paquetes.

Avanzo con paso lento mientras admiraba su hogar. Su hogar. Por fin había vuelto a su hogr. Estaría a salvo, alejado del dolor. Se negó a seguir pensando en ello. Se negó a seguir llorando. No iba a llorar. Se enjugo las traicioneras gotas salinas, y miro el telefono. Tanto como temía, había mas de 45 mensajes de voz. Sabía a quién pertenecían. Se quitó el abrigo y tras cerrar bien la puerta se sentó en el sillón contiguo a la mesilla de centro donde se ubicaba el aparato. Con temor pero firmeza a la vez, aplano el botón rojo para escuchar su buzón.

_Blip_

_Mensaje 1:_

_Hola habla Arthur. Por el momento no... ¡No estamos en casa!..—_Dió un respingo al identificar la voz de Alfred en el buzón. Ahora lo recordaba. Lo acababa de empezar a grabar cuando el americano sonriente irrumpió y lo hicieron juntos...—_Así es Francis o cualquier inadaptado... ¡No estamos en casa! Y como nos amamos y queremos ser gentiles, te haremos el favor de escuchar heroicamente tu mensaje... ¡Callaté! Lo siento, no est- argh... estamos en casa, deja tu mensaje despues del tono...—_Sonrió melancolico acariciando su vientre con una mano temblorosa... Alfred, Alfred...

"_Iggy... Soy yo. Por favor... Y-Ya no se que decir...—_Pues no digas nada...—Masculló cortante.—_Solo llamo para saber si estas bien. Por favor, por favor, tenemos que hablar... Iggy yo..—_Fin del mensaje.

_Blip_

_Mensaje 2_

"_Iggy soy yo de uevo. Por favor, llamamé. Por favor tenemos que hablar. Por favor, por favor... Iggy te amo...—_Fin del mensaje.

A estas alturas Inglaterra se encontraba derramando silenciosas lagrimas. Los cuarenta y cinco mensajes en la contestadora eran de su esposo. Todos suplicaban una llamada. No podía siquiera pensar en hablar con el. Tenia el corazón roto. Tenía el alma resquebrajada en dolor. En decepción. Silenció el telefono, y se enamino a su dormitorio. Ahí encontro un torrente asesino de recuerdos. En aquella cama, en esa cama enorme, verde con un largo dosel había hecho el amor por primera vez, con su Alfred. Con Alfred. Avergozado recordaba aquella noche entre sonrojos y un corazón desbocado. Ahora solo dolía. Y dolía mucho.

En la mesilla había una foto de él con el americano abrazados y sonrientes. Esa epoca se había quedado tan atrás. Habían pasado casi cincuenta años de que el y Alfred decidieron confesar sus sentimientos. Era su epoca dorada. Ni siquiera la Edad de Oro de su nación se comparaba con aquello. Había debajo de la fotografia la vieja dedicatoria de Alfred. _"Se que apenas comenzamos. Pero solo te escribo esto para recordarte que cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche estaré contigo, a tu lado. Jamas volveré a ser tan idiota. Jamás te dejaré. Te ama, Alfred._

Tomo el portarretratos y lo aferro casi con locura. Alfred, Alfred, oh Alfred... ¿Como pudiste hacer esto? ¿Como, si yo te amaba tanto? Oh Alfred. Se dejo caer en la cama, aun abrazado a aquella vieja foto, y reposo la cabeza en las enormes y mullidas almohadas de pluma blanca. Estaba el olor impregnado de su marido ahí... Recuerdos, más recuerdos...

_El britanico aferro los ojos cuando sintió llegar el orgasmo, y se abrazo a la cálidez que le rodeaba. Sentía la semilla de su amado dentro suyo, se sentía uno por fin con alguien. Estaba tan unido a Alfred, como Alfred a él. El americano sonrió cegadoramente al rostro sonrojado y cansado de su amante, y le dio tiernos besos en las mejillas, clara intencion de hacerlo reír. Lo logro. Arthur estaba tan dulce con él. Ni siquiera en su epoca como colonia del britanico, lo recordaba así, tan feliz. Ahora lo tenía con él, sonriente, e irrebocablemente feliz. Ahora estaban juntos.-¿Tan pronto tienes sueño?_

_-Eres un idiota...—Alfred sonrió._

_-Tomaré eso como "No Alfred, continua, hazme todo tuyo..."_

_Arthur rió de forma repentina, pero jadeo sorprendido cuando el cuerpo suyo fue sentado de espaldas sobre las piernas de Alfred.—Te amo...—Jadeo sin poder contenerse. No podía acallar mas aquel sentimiento. No podía, no podía.—Y yo a ti..—Lo sintió entrar, haciendolo soltar un grito ahogado.—A-Ahh... A-Art... E-Estan t-tan e-estrecho...—Arthur gimió en voz alta.-¡Ahhh...! ¿Q-Que e-esperabas?...—Alfred lo rodeo con un brazo y conel otro aferro su muslo pálido para embestir con lentitud pero profundidad.-¡Ahhh...! ¡Ahhh...! ¡A-Alfred...!_

_-S-Si, dilo..—Le beso el cuello.—D-Di mi nombre...—Lo estrecho aun mas, empujando su pelvis mas rápido, mas profundo, haciendolo gritar, retorcerse de puro placer, desesperado gritando su nombre y sus sentimientos como en sus sueños mas perfectos.—T-Te ahhh... amo...—Arthur se estrecho contra él, cálido y feliz como nunca, y en aquel momento, cuando sus cuerpos se unieron como jamás, llegaron juntos al nirvana del orgasmo. Cayó con su amado britanico en el regazo, ambos sonrientes, repartienddose besos a diestra y siniestra entre risitas complices y quejidos cariñosos. ¡Dios, todo era tan jodidamente cursi!_

_Finalmente las manos de ambos se aferraron buscando el calor contrario... Y justo cuando Arthur comenzó a caer dormido, vió a Alfred Jones sonreírle como de antaño. Pero había algo mas en aquella sonrisa. Algo que supo que lo llegaría a enloquecer. A enloquecer de amor, y lugo de dolor..._

Con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas sonrió a la oscuridad luego de largas horas sumido en sus memorias. Acarició su vientre con dulzura, y con amor.—Te amo. Y papá también mi pequeño pateador...—Susurro.—Pero tienes que saber..—Sonrió de forma dolorosa.—El es un idiota...—

El niño dentro suyo, que crecía con rapidez escucho su voz y se removió ligeramente. Era un pequeño inquieto. Rodó por la cama, dejando aquella significativa fotografía en el colchón lujoso, y se fue a dar una cálida ducha. Salió y se vistió con unos pantalones holgados de algodón, celeste, y una camisa tambien celese de rayas finas y horizontales color gris, con los botones superiores desabrochados, dandole un aire desmarañado. Pero en su rostro había un sonroso delicado, permanente y suave.-¿Tienes hambre corazón?..—Pregunto a su vientre.—Tendré que pedir comida... No quiero que te mueras estando ahí dentro. No es que cocine mal, pero..—No termino, cuando sonó de uevo el telefono.

Su espina dorsal se estremeció.

Una vez. Y otra vez se repitió que tenía que ser fuerte. Por su bebé. Por él. Por no dejarse derrumbar. Lo abandonó una vez hace siglos, enmedio de la lluvia, y no murió. Lo podría soportar tambien.-¿H-Hola?

Escucho tras la línea un suspiro aliviado.—Dios...—Dijo.—Estas bien.

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?

-Estaba preocupado porque llegases bien a Londres. No habías llamado...—

Oh no, sarcasmo, no, sarcasmo no.-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que te llamase y feliz de la vida te dijese, Alfred ya estoy en casa, solo avisaba, ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir llorando una infidelidad tuya? Pero no te preocupes, te mantendré enterado de mi estado..—

-Arthur..—Lo llamo con voz lastimera.—Por favor. Sé que soy un idiota...

-Vaya, conque por fin coincidimos en algo...—Su voz fue firme y se alegro al notar que escondía el miedo detrás de su tono cortante.—Pero necesitamos hablar...

-Si es por la alianza, no te preocupes. Hubo una firma. Sigue y seguirá en pie.

-No, no por eso. Quiero que regreses. Te extraño, me haces falta como nadie, te amo, te amo... Por favor, por el amor a Dios...—Arthur comenzó a temlar ante eso.

-No. No será posible. Deberías llamar a tu puta. Así sería mas facil sobrellevar la soledad.

-¡Basta Arthur, basta de bromas...!—Oh no. La voz se le rompió, y la ira y enojo le creció dentro rápido como un globo.-¿Bromas? ¡Y no bromeó imbécil! No creo qu sea necesario recordarte que el que me traicionó... ¡F-Fuiste tu!—Un sollozo se le escapo, haciendo a Alfred comenzar a sollozar.—Por favor no llores... Por favor, por los dioses que haiga, quiero, necesito hblar contigo...

-L-Lo s-siento...—Le colgó, soltandose a llorar en el suelo,a brazando su vientre completamente destrozado. Comprendió que el dolor no se iría por mas lejos que se marchase. Porque el mismo entendió que la distancia ni el tiempo logaría borrar el imensurable amor que sentía por Alfred. pero tampoco borraría el dolor.

Se recostó en su cama, sollozante, tratando de calmarse, luchando porque aquellos hermosos recuerdos, no se lo tragasen de nuevo.

Lastimosamente, como ya sabía, perdió aquella batalla.

Y los recuerdos volvieron a fluir.

**...**

**Washington, Estados Unidos.**

Alfred arrojo con fuerza el telefono sobre la pared de marmol de la habitación. Las inapagables luces de Washington D.C. le iluminaban el rostro surcado en ira y dolor. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Que había hecho? ¿Que había hecho? Dios misericordioso... ¿Que había hecho?

-Arthur...—Susurro, dejandose resbalar por el ñaba tanto a su esposo, amaba tanto a su esposo... Se odiaba, se aborrecía, se asqueaba de si mismo. No se imaginaba como mierdas fue capaz de siquiera ponerle la vista encima a Taiwán. No podía. No era cálida como Arthur, no era timida y deliciosamente tsundere como Arthur. No era Arthur, su sonriente, enojón, cejón y amado Arthur. Su pobre su adorado Arthur.

Iggy, Iggy, Iggy regresa. Iggy vuelve. Iggy te amo...—Susurro aferrandose las rodillas en medio de la penumbra, jadeando desesperado, impotente al ver que el mismo había jodido aquello tan bello con el britanico, y lo había jodido bien. ¿Que haría? ¿Como lo solucionaría? No era un heroé. No, no lo era. Los heroés no traicionaban ni mentían. El era el puñetero villano de la historia. El había dañado a su Arthur, a su Arthur...

Se arranco la ropa superior llorando, desolado, arrojando todo cuanto tuviese al alcance ccontra cualquier superficie que la rompería. Se quedo afonico de tanto llorar y gritar que era un idiota, que era un idiota. Se quedo sin lagrimas tras largas horas de madrugada sollozar completamente destrozado. Era un idiota. Eso era oficial.

Un imbécil.

Se enjugó las interminables lagrimas, antes de sentarse de nuevo, y contemplar la nada. La voz de Arthur le llamaba, le decía que le amaba... Y luego lo veía de nuevo como hace dos noches, lloroso, traicionado. Decepcionado. Se le moría la mente, y se le jodía el corazón con la sola idea de soportar la eternidad solo. Enteramente solo. Sin Arthur, sin Arthur...

Golpeo con fuerza la pared astillando el tapiz, y volviendose a observar la oscuridad.

Las voces de su consciencia lo mataban. Las voces del pasado lo torturaban. Los gritos y llantos de sus hijos de sus amigos y compatriotas apagaron el recuerdo sagrado de su marido, mientras el pasado turbulento y sangriento de su guerra le nubló la mente.

Algo muy malo pasaría.

Eso lo presentía.

Eso lo sabía.

De su voz solo salió el nombre de aquel que solo era capaz de hacerlo sentir feliz. Y la pregunta del millón.—Oh Arthur... ¿Que he hecho?

**...**

La mujer soltó un grito. No, no era un grito. Era un rugido de ira, de rabia, de odio, de rencor... Ungrito seco, deseoso, sediento como nada de venganza. Sediento de su revancha, sediento de que se padezca el dolor que ella ahora siente. Las lagrimas ardientes le queman los ojos, las pupilas contraídas de color café se deshacen en el mas profundo de los odios. Las manos encrispadas desean golpear, lastimar destrozar...

Se desploma en la cama que compartió con ella alguna vez, y su mirada se pierde en el techo. ¡Cuanto no le amo! ¡Cuanto no le adoró! ¡Cuanto no le quiso! Mentirosa, mil y una veces mentirosa. Maldita, mil y una veces maldita. Ella le amó, ella confió en ella, ella le dio su lastimado corazón... ¿Para que? No solo la engaño. No, claro que no...

Le partió el corazón traicionandola con él. Con ese máldito. Con ese despreciable intento de ser humano, con ese desperdicio de vida inmortal. Con ese maldito desgraciado que le arrebató las vidas de su gente de sus hijos e hijas... Con él la engaño. ¡Con él!

No podía ni moverse del dolor y la rabia que en ese momento la consumían. No podía, no podía. Pero con la pura fuerza que le daba aquel odio cegador se levanto, y miró la oscuridad. Los gritos de sus hijos e hijas, las llamas consumiendolo todo. Obtuvo la victoria, pero no le bastaba ahora... Ahora deseo haber acabado con el muy cabrón cuando lo tuvo en frente. Ahora deseo arrancarle la vida a tajos descarnados. Ahora... Ahora quería una venganza.

A ella.

A él.

Ella se vengaría. Les arrebataría todo cuanto amasen. A ella le mostraría que tan cruel podía ser cunado se le traiciona, cuando se le lastima de aquella manera. Ella no tenía corazón. El corazón se le había extinguido cuando ella le abrió las piernas a ese maldito. Pero a él...

A él...

Acabaría con el tan lento como se le permitiese. Le arrebataría todo lo que quisiese, lo desgarraría del dolor mas abrumador que sintiese. Le hundiría en la miseria. Si era necesario le quitaría la vida a su querido Inglaterra para mostrarle que tan despiadada puede ser. Si, eso mismo. América seguía amando a Inglaterra. Al rubio melancolíco. Al esposo traicionado. Si no era suficiente con lo que planeaba se iría al extremo de arrancarle la vida al ángel de Britania para enseñarselo muerto, frío, pálido sin gota alguna de vitalidad. Ella se vengaría. Ella se vengaría.

Ella se vengaría.

Se encamino a la oscuridad, con las manos hechas puños.

Ahí en la oscuridad solo le quedaba decidir que hacer primero.

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, rápida como el rayo y deslumbrante como el sol.

Vietnam sonrió con todo su odio y toda su ira al darse cuenta de algo...

Si, con eso comenzaría.

_**"La Venganza es un plato que se saborea Helado"**_

**Hermosas Criaturas;**

**Soundtrack:**

**IKO.—Heart Of Stone.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios primeramente, los agradezco un montón. ¿Lea ha gustado? El proximo capítulo hablaran nuestro pequeño Lovino y el Jefe España ¿Les gusta la idea? **

**¿Ya han visto a la malvada del cuento?**

**¿Odian a Seychelles?**

**Por fa, digan que si. Yo personalmente... La aborrezco. Pero en fin. Ojala y les haya gustado. Adivinen quien hará causa comun con la herida y sanguinaria vengadora, y les pondrá a los países el plano del mas terrible futuro que se imaginen.**

**Adivinen, adivinadores...**

**Dejen su sincero comentario allá abajo.**

**Con eterno afecto y cariño,**

**Elisa.**


	6. C6: La Primera Noche En la Que Bailamos

**La Primera Noche en la Que Bailamos**

_Romano sintió que su primer baile con alguien sería lento, apasionado, romántico. Nunca se imagino siquiera, jamás concibió la absurda idea de como sería en realidad el suyo._

_Fue estúpido._

_Fue vergonzoso._

_Fue hermoso._

_Era una maldita fiesta hecha por el marica degenerado amigo del bastardo. Ni siquiera tenía pensado ir, pero el idiota de su hermano insistió hasta dejarlo al borde de la locura. Luego de un rato, a pesar de su mal humor, todo fue bien. La bebida, y la música, a pesar de ser algo afeminada para su gusto, fue genial. Estaban para su sorpresa todos. Desde los mismos imbéciles de siempre hasta las colonias americanas que alguna vez fueron de España. Los gemelos México arrasaban con la pista, y los angloparlantes no se quedaban para nada atrás. Brasil, Grecia y Chile competían por ver o bien, demostrar quien bailaba de manera mas sensual._

_La competencia quedo entre Brasil y Grecia._

_Entonces, para su sorpresa, de su cómodo asiento en la barra, mirando todo y a todos, unas manos cálidas y una sonrisa luminosa como el sol le sacaron de ahí. Lo llevaron justo al medio de la pista encerada del salón de baile del francés, y fue consciente, hasta entonces de lo que iba a suceder._

_-¡Poned algo, joder...!—Exclamo con una sonrisa Antonio, mirándolo con ternura. De la nada se enrojeció como tomate.. ¡De la nada, coño! Arthur el odioso cejotas sonrió maliciosamente, antes de susurrarle algo a Francia, que sonrió de forma aun mas tétrica. Pensaba que le pondrían el tango o la salsa más pegada de la historia. Pero__ se__ equivocó__._

_Se__ equivocó__ de__ verdad__._

_**It feels like**____**  
**__**It feels like I'm in love**____****_

_**My head is in a spin**____**  
**__**My feet don't touch the ground**____**  
**__**Because you're near to me**____**  
**__**My head goes round and round**____**  
**__**My knees are**__** shakin**__**' baby**____**  
**__**My heart it beats like a drum**_

_Enrojeció como nunca cuando el idiota español bastardo del que no estaba enamorado comenzó con los animados pasos a brincos del suelo, tomando su mano y guiándolo haciendo carcajearse a los demás países.-¡Bastardo, para!_

_-Si paras todo el mundo se reirá de ti...—_

_-¡Pero si ya lo están haciendo!_

_-¡Entonces mostrémosle que no les damos motivos para hacerlo!...—Lo hizo girar hábilmente al ritmo de la endemoniadamente pegajosa canción. Demonios con Kelly Marie. Cantaba demasiado rápido, cantaba demasiado agudo, pero sin saber porque mierdas, el italiano sonrió de forma cómplice, siguiendo con excelencia los pasos del español, que no dudo en tomar su mano._

_**It feels like**____**  
**__**It feels like I'm in love**____****_

_**Ain't been this way before**____**  
**__**But I know I'm turned on**____**  
**__**It's time for something baby**____**  
**__**I can't turn off**____**  
**__**My knees are shakin' baby**____**  
**__**My heart it beats like a drum**_

_Las risas se convirtieron en aplausos y en exclamaciones de animo para los bailarines. Sin quererlo ni pensarlo siquiera, el bailecito que se estaban ejecutando, había puesto de mas ánimos al americano que jaló al británico responsable de semejante acto a la pista, donde emocionado de la vida comenzó a sincronizar los pasos con los del cejón que aunque según el fuese humillante, no dejaría vencer a los sureños. Ah no, eso ni en sueño._

_Lovino y España reían sin poderse parar. Pero de cuando en cuando los ojos verdes del español se clavaban con dulzura en los de Lovino, haciéndolo sentir su corazón alborotado, mariposas en el estomago y la infernal emoción de aquel ridículo, al menos para el, baile._

_**It feels like**____**  
**__**It feels like I'm in love**____****_

_**My knees shake**____**  
**__**My heart beats like a drum**____****_

_**It feels like**____**  
**__**It feels like I'm in love**____**  
**__**My knees shake**____**  
**__**My heart beats like a drum**_

_De un momento a otro la pista entera se lleno. No solo ellos y los angloparlantes que parecían centradísimos en su baile, sino que los de habla hispana, el griego y Japón que sorpresivamente bailaba bastante bien. Corea y Australia reían arriba de unas mesas animando a los demás y Yao e Iván no paraban de carcajearse tomados de las manos, bailoteando entre cosquillas y pullas. Lovino y Antonio, en el corazón del lugar parecían incansables.-¡Venga Lovi-Love! ¡Mostrémosles a estos novatos quienes mandan!_

_Le tomo de la mano y Lovino con una sonrisa giró de forma rápida y ágil para hacer mas espacio en el centro, dándole mas libertad a su numero. Sin borrar aquella dicha de su rostro, hicieron el paso de la decaída bastante bien, provocando exclamaciones de apoyo y risas por todo el lugar. Pero por alguna extraña razón no le importó. Estaba siendo feliz por algo tan estúpido que ni el mismo se lo creía, ni explicaba. Pero dándose cuenta de que no todo en la vida tenía mucha lógica, a juzgar por la vida que le toco vivir, solo se dedicó a gozar lo mas posible aquella estúpida canción._

_Antonio no paraba de susurrarle palabras que lo hacían reírse y el no dejaba de intentar darle codazos para que no lo distrajese de su baile. Ambos estaban siendo la literal alma de la pista, animando hasta a los mas tímidos –Dígase Alemania, Austria y demás—A bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Pero el solo tenía ojos para su Antonio, para su Sol. __Para__ su España__._

_**My head is in a spin**____**  
**__**My feet don't touch the ground**____**  
**__**Because you're near to me**____**  
**__**My head goes round and round**____**  
**__**My knees are shakin' baby**____**  
**__**My heart it beats like a drum**_

_Sus manos se aferraron, y dieron los pasos para finalizar aquella pieza, provocando la carcajada suelta entre ambos sureños europeos, girando una vez mas entre saltos, muecas y risas sin control. España le sonrió tan dulce, tan tiernamente, que a Lovino no le quedo de otra que devolverle el gesto de buena gana, mientras giraban de nuevo por la pista, siendo observados y aclamados por todos los presentes._

_**It feels like**____**  
**__**It feels like I'm in love**____**  
**__**My knees shake**____**  
**__**My heart beats like a drum**_

_Finalmente la canción llego a su fin, y sin saber porque, ni dudar ni temblar siquiera un segundo, Lovino aferro el agarre de la mano hispana, y lo jaló hacia si, en un dramático recorrido, para finalmente besarlo de forma tierna y apasionada. El silencio relámpago producto de aquella inesperada acción se extinguió cuando los gritos de ovación dirigidos a ellos llenaron la sala.-¿Q-Que ha sido...?_

_-Cierra la boca y bésame...—Y Antonio sonrió y obedeció encantado de la vida._

Maldito bastardo malnacido hijo de perra.

Como le odiaba.

Le odiaba por haberlo traicionado.

Le odiaba por haber jodido la poca confianza que sentía hacia si mismo.

Le odiaba por haberse follado a la... A Emma.

Le odiaba por no haber respetado el lazo que los unía.

Le odiaba porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de odiarlo, lo seguía amando.

Y era ese inmenso e irracional amor, lo que lo hacía odiarlo aún más.

O bueno.

Eso era lo que intentaba.

**...**

Antonio estaba echado en su cama, con la ropa aun puesta y unas ojeras enormes. Enormes, enormes de verdad. Era el mediodía, y aun estaba en cama, con la decisión de estarse así todo el maldito día. Las jodidas 24 horas. Miro su mano izquierda y vio ahí al reluciente y sencillo anillo. Era hermoso. Al menos a sus ojos. Lovino se lo dio el día en el que se casaron. Era muy hermoso, hermoso de verdad. El techo era su entretenimiento desde la madrugada observándolo atentamente durante las largas horas. Ahora posiblemente esté en Roma con su hermano. Ahora posiblemente este llorando por su culpa. Ahora posiblemente este destrozado... Y todo por su jodida culpa. Todo por él. Por ser un maldito idiota. Todo por ser un imbécil.

Rodó sobre si mismo cuando escucho el timbre. ¿Quién sería? No lo sabía. Avanzo lentamente con la saliva seca en la comisura de la boca y el hedor a licor pegado al cuerpo. Cuando llego a la enorme entrada en cuanto abrió la puerta le llegó la bofetada mas dolorosa que en su vida le hubiesen dado. Le dio vueltas la cabeza por la desorientación que le provocó. Y luego, difícilmente se mantuvo en pie.-¡Eres un idiota!...—La voz del gemelo de su marido le llego furiosa, iracunda. Jamás en su vida espero ver al tierno Italia nortino en semejante estado. Gracias a la divina providencia, atrás suyo estaba un agitado Alemania, que lo sujeto tan pronto como le fue posible, evitando que se le fuera encima.-¡_Italien!_ ¡Basta, detente!

-¡Maldito idiota, maldito, maldito! ¡No sabes lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, a mi pobre _fratello!_

El rubio germano, lo aferro contra sí, y mirando a España algo avergonzado se disculpo.—De verdad lo siento.—Italia no paraba de patalear furioso, exclamando insultos que solo en la boca de Lovino espero escuchar en italiano, todos dichos y proferidos con un oscuro odio, dirigido sola y exclusivamente para él. El castaño lo insultó a él, a su madre, a la moral de su madre, a su procedencia, e incluso a Dios.-¡_Stupido, cretino, imbecille! ¡Figlio de Puttana!_..—Y continuó, y continuo hasta que Alemania le dio un apretón más brusco de lo norma, haciéndole perder el aire, y por ende, la consciencia. Solo finalmente, Ludwig habló.—De verdad lo siento. Fue por mi al aeropuerto pero luego dijo que tenía que venir por una urgencia aquí...—La cara avergonzada del alemán le sorprendía. Al parecer aun no comprendía muy bien el porque de su pareja para insultarlo y abofetearlo.-¿Ya lo sabes, no?

El rubio suspiro, pasándose el cuerpo del italiano dormido de un hombro a otro.—Si. Lo sé. Pero Feliciano no es el indicado para decidir que es justo y que no lo es...—Antonio se sorprendió que semejante frase o semejante pedazo de músculos y sabiduría fuese pariente del ruidoso, impulsivo y a veces estresante prusiano que era su amigo.-¿Quieren pasar?

-Agradecería mucho un vaso de agua..—El cansancio del alemán era comprensible. Se paso media ciudad corriendo tras el italiano. Tenía el rostro rojo y perlado en sudor, y la ropa invernal que usaba para soportar el frío de Berlín no servía de mucho. Y para terminarla de acabar tenía a un chico en el hombro. Dentro de la enorme casa del ibero recibió un vaso de cerveza alemana helada. Le brillaron los ojos antes de preguntar.-¿Donde la conseguiste?

-Gilbert tiene guardadas en la nevera por si se pasa algún día por aquí y tiene sed..—El alemán rodó los ojos. Si, típico de su hermano. Antonio se sentó y dejo escapar un suspiro.-¿Lovino esta bien?

-Italia solo dijo que algo malo había pasado con ustedes dos. Luego se echó a correr.—Ludwig dio un largo trago refrescante y revitalizador, al liquido amargo, y luego se relajo un poco en el sofá.—Sé que no es mi asunto...—Comenzó.

-Dilo. No hay problema. A estas alturas muchos deben de saber..—

-¿Que sucedió exactamente Antonio? ¿Porque Lovino estaba tan mal? Según dijo Italia su hermano estaba mal de verdad. Y hasta ahora nada lo había puesto así.—España sintió el corazón encogérsele.—Le fui infiel con Bélgica...

La cara del alemán era un poema. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Que dijo? ¿Es... Escucho bien?-¿C-Como?

-Si Ludwig. Me acosté con Emma. Con la rubia, de los waffles...—El rubio pestañeó, aturdido.—S-Si sé quién es, demonios, pero.. ¿Infiel?

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que estábamos en la junta de Francis con Seychelles cuando nos saludamos y lo siguiente que sé es que estábamos...—Paro al ver el sonrojo en aumento del horrorizado germano.—_Mein gott..._ Ahora comprendo. Por eso.—Se paso la mano por la frente rápidamente, viendo a Italia dormido.—Tienes que afrontar lo que se viene. Algo malo saldrá de todo esto. Los últimos cincuenta años han sido demasiado tranquilos como para que todo permanezca así... Y ahora con esto...—España lo miró, afligido.—Sé que ahora es lo menos que tienes que estar escuchando... Pero si Holanda se entera, si Italia reacciona mal, o si Bélgica se enfada, todo marchara mal. Demasiado, demasiado mal.

-¿Va a suceder algo muy malo cierto?

Sin saber porque, el alemán dio un respingo. Recuerdos muy borrosos le nublaron la vista, mientras la voz fuerte de un general a lo lejos daba ordenes. Relinchos de caballos. Una espada en mano... El cielo oscurecido por las llamas... La bandera del águila negra...-¿Alemania?—La voz de España lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba mareado.—Os habéis puesto pálido... ¿Estáis bien?

Trato de asentir cuando un relámpago le recorrió la cabeza con fuerza y punzante dolor. _"¡Regresa, te estaré esperando...!"_—S-Si est-estoy bien...—Se levantó y sonrió apanado.—Es hora de que me marché. Debemos llegar a Roma.—Levanto al italiano del sofá y con facilidad sorprendente lo cargo como si nada pesase, y avanzo con las maletas hacia la puerta.—Enviaré un taxi para que sea mas fácil el regreso al aeropuerto.—Dijo Antonio, obteniendo un asentimiento cansado del germano.—Antonio. Algo grave se aproxima. No se como. Pero lo sé. Tienes que resolver el asunto con Lovino, no estén separados, no en estos momentos.—Antonio asintió, asombrado.-¿C-Como lo sabes?

Ludwig se giró para mirarlo una ultima vez.—No lo sé. Es como una sensación de deja vu.—Se dio la media vuelta hacia el exterior de forma rápida. Antonio se quedo ahí plantado. Pensando. Algo dentro de él también le avisaba. Algo malo se aproximaba. Algo muy malo, no solo para él, sino para todos. Decidió una cosa. Solo una cosa...

No estaría más tiempo separado de Lovino Vargas.

Si él lo había jodido.

Por todos los reyes, que el lo arreglaría.

**...**

La muchacha caminaba por la nieve pálida, disfrutando su entorno. Era un lugar precioso. Muy melancólico, pero al fin y al cabo, era precioso. El cielo cubierto de la perpetua capa de nubes solo daba entrever alguna luz pálida del ausente sol.—Bienvenida...—La voz delicada del ahora presente la distrajo.

-Hola. Tu hogar es hermoso. Es muy hermoso...—El interpelado sonrió.—Gracias. No es muy común recibir invitados.

-No me imagino porqué. Es un lugar bellísimo...—Le regalo una sonrisa sincera. Se acerco a él.-¿Has venido por algo, cierto?

-Estas en lo cierto.—La alegría mínima que sintió en aquel momento desapareció, solo para dar paso al odio que se gestaba con fuerza en su interior.—Hace mucho tiempo, tu casi lo haces caer. Venciste al mayor régimen armado jamás antes visto. Y con creces. Ahora...

-¿Que necesitas Vietnam? ¿Porque has venido aquí? ¿Porque has venido a buscarme? ¿Que quieres de mí?

-Algo que estoy seguro, también quieres. Algo que hace mucho algo dentro de ti, quiere salir. Salir y gritar.—

-¿Y que es eso que según tú quiere salir y gritar? ¿Que es lo que quieres?

La pelinegra sonrió antes de apartarse el fino cabello lacio de la cara para mirarlo, y mirar bien a su posible nuevo aliado.—Fácil mi querido Iván. Venganza...—

Iván Braginski, sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas:**_

_**¿Les ha gustado? **_

_**La trama del final se me ha ocurrido tras mucho pensarlo. ¿Les agrada la idea? La antigua y extinta Unión Soviética volverá a la vida... ¿Quién sabe no?**_

_**Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, son los que me dan animó de continuar. Tengo que llegar a los 50 para ganarle una apuesta a mi hermana ¡Ayúdenme, sigan opinando!**_

_**Les deje una pequeña migaja en el asunto de Alemania. ¿Saben de quien es la bandera que vio nuestro pequeño Ludwig? ¿Saben quién le gritaba que lo esperaría? Yo sé, que ustedes saben...**_

_**Comenten sus respuestas.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo mis pequeñas Criaturitas hermosas. Ayudan a esta fracasada escritora a continuar con la historia. Adivinen quien mas esta embarazado...**_

_**Adivinen, adivinadores...**_

_**Soundtrack:**_

_**Feels Like I'm In Love.—Kelly Marie**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto**_

_**Elisa.**_


	7. Noticias

**Noticias, Reuniones, Decisiones.**

_**Londres, Reino Unido.**_

La entrada al palacio fue excelsa. Arthur avanzo lenta pero dignamente hacia el trono que le aguardaba al finalizar el pasillo. Ahí los vio. Lo aguardaban. Hacía mas de cincuenta años que nos les veía, pero ahí estaban. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al verla.—Su Majestad, la Señora de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, la Reina Regente, Victoria II...—La mujer en el trono, fina y elegantemente vestida le dio una larga mirada cargada de significado. A sus lados, sus hermanos lo aguardaban. Estaba Sealand, tan niño pero tan alegre como de costumbre.—Lord Arthur Kirkland.—Anuncio el heraldo.—Representación Del Reino...—Entonces, rompiendo todo protocolo, una pequeña florecilla salió saltando de los brazos de la Reina, y corrió entre risas de alegría hacia él, gritando su nombre..-¡Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...!—Sujetándose el vestido infantil la niña saltó a los brazos de su hermano mayor que le dio una sonrisa calmada.-¡Te he echado de menos hermanito, mucho, mucho!

-Y yo a ti florecita.—La pequeña rió, y Sark lo miró con sus ojos impares. Uno celeste, el otro verde le contemplaron casi con devoción.—Tío Francia dijo que vendría para visitarte, estoy ansiosa... ¡Jugaremos a las espadas de nuevo! Y tu vencerás al tío Francia porque el se quiere ganar la corona de las flores ¿Si? ¡Seremos piratas, mejor aún!..—Arthur rió aturdido al escucharla. Lanna Kirkland, la pequeña micro nación en sus brazos era sobrina en común suya y de la rana. La ultima vez que jugaron, salieron mal las cosas porque el galo termino con el cuello lleno de tajos producto de un Arthur y una Lanna con el orgullo herido.

-¡Lanna Kirkland!—La imperiosa voz del mayor, los distrajo. Scott miró con dureza a la niña que se bajo, e hizo una marcada reverencia.—Mis disculpas su Alteza. No ha sido mi intención ofender vuestra regia presencia.—Victoria sonrió conmovida y le ofreció los brazos.—Venid mi niña. Dejemos a Arthur respirar.—

Ya con los demás estándares cumplidos, los hermanos Kirkland se retiraron a las estancias y Lanna a regañadientes tuvo que retirarse a su habitación.—Ya es tarde cría. Tienes que ir a dormir, ahora...—La mirada que le dirigió a Scott le recordó sus épocas piratescas. Lanna tenía mucho de si en ella. Le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla, al borde del pelo castaño, y tomando sus manitas enfundadas en la tela para dormir, le dijo.—Te prometo. Mañana iremos al puerto...

-¡Promesa de pirata!

-Promesa de pirata..—La niña se retiro entre saltos de emoción, provocándole una risita a la Reina.—Es una niña muy buena. Se porta bien, solo que es demasiado traviesa...—

-Es hermana nuestra. Se tenía que parecer en algo a nosotros.—Arthur se sentó en la cómoda silla victoriana frente a la reina, y ambos se miraron.—Has vuelto por una razón mucho mas importante que de visita.

-Si mi reina.

-¿Que ha pasado con Alfred?

¿Como lo puso? Siempre será un misterio, pero Victoria, siempre le conoció demasiado bien. Y ahora se fue directo al grano.—Lo he dejado...—

Parecía sorprendida.—Pero tu amas al americano. ¿Que ha sucedido Arthur? Háblame con la verdad, tu reina te lo ordena...—

El dolor en las palabras le quemaría los labios pero obedeció.—Alfred me fue infiel...—Dijo sin titubear. La puñalada fue certera a su herido corazón. Los ojos avellana de la reina se abrieron desmesurados.-¿Que? ¿Como que te fue infiel? ¿D-De que hablas?

-Se ha acostado con Taiwán.—El semblante de la reina palideció. El temor fue reconocido por Arthur, que también se dio cuenta de algo. Ese aspecto de inquietud lo compartió con su monarca.-¿Vietnam ya lo sabe?

-No lo sé. Me marche hace una semana. No supe.—La reina se levanto.—Pero no has roto la alianza...

Era el momento.

Tenía que decirlo.

-Te he ordenado la verdad...—

-La Alianza anglo-americana no se romperá por la fuerte razón de que estoy esperando al heredero de ambas naciones ahora mismo...—Victoria se arqueo de desconcierto. La pálida mano enjoyada se dirigió a su pecho.-¿E-Estas seguro?

-Completamente...—Arthur casi sonrió.—Es un niño...—

Victoria suavizo sus facciones en una sonrisa.—U-Un niño...—La reina pareció rejuvenecer diez años en unos segundos. Los ojos se le iluminaron.—Un niño. Un heredero. Un... Un niño...—Arthur asintió. Los pensamientos de reina y nación se sincronizaron al mirarse a los ojos.—Vietnam...

El nombre del problema.—Habrá una reunión. Llamaré a los líderes de cada país, de cada nación por pequeña que sea. Que el G8 se reúna en el palacio de Buckingham. La noticia tiene que ser dada. Hablaras tu con el americano antes que nada. La reunión es de vital importancia. Vietnam por todos los santos...—

Arthur se sintió débil, pero la mano de la monarca lo sostuvo.—Tenemos que movernos Arthur. Ahora no solo depende de ti. Habrá algo muy malo si no lo evitamos. No permitiré, nadie permitirá que una Tercera Gran Guerra se repita. No mas muerte, no mas desolación. Tu hijo tiene que nacer en un mundo limpio..—Sonrió con ternura al rubio.—Así que en marcha...

Arthur se sintió lleno de fiereza de nuevo. Su hijo, su hijo tiene que estar a salvo. Lejos de cualquier amenaza. El mundo ya había experimentado dos Guerras Mundiales. No habría una tercera. El no lo permitiría. Asintió.—Pero antes que nada.—Le sonrió cómplice.—Que den campanadas, que se habrán los fuertes, Inglaterra tendrá muchos invitados de nuevo. Es hora de ponernos serios querido mío...

Y El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Era hora.

**...**

_** Toronto, Canadá**_

Matthew Williams miró extrañado la solicitud. Era dirigido a él personalmente. El sello real de Inglaterra estaba en cera carmesí sobre el papel pálido.-¿M-Me han llamado a mí?—La quietud de su hogar se había visto truncada por la ruptura de su alianza con los galos. Había mucho movimiento ahora en su hogar. Le dolía el siquiera recibir ese tipo de noticias, como para que ahora, la Reina de su ex-tutor lo llame personalmente de manera urgente. Tenía el rostro hinchado, y los ojos violetas enrojecidos luego de días largos de llorar, luego de la miseria de una semana viendo como todo lo que amo se perdía por una traición. Su superior frente suyo le pregunto con voz delicada.-¿Estas bien?

-S-Si... Solo que me parece extraño.—Matthew miró de nuevo el sobre firmado.—Una reunión en el palacio de Buckingham, con la reina y los demás líderes presentes.—El hombre le miró preocupado.—Tenemos que presentarnos. Hace cincuenta años la junta mundial se separo temporalmente por el período de paz que se vivía. Si ahora la Reina de un país extranjero llama a las demás naciones, habrá algo fuera de lo común... Pero tienes que saber...—Le tomo delicadamente del hombro.-Cuando dice que estarán todos... Es porque estarán todos...—Matthew dio un respingo.-¿Es obligatorio mi presencia?

-Si.

-Entonces si podré..—El hombre sonrió, no muy convencido, y salió dejando solo al rubio. En la soledad miró de nuevo el sobre. El escudo de armas de todos los Kirkland, junto con la firma personal de Arthur en el remitente. Todos. Todos. Tenía miedo. No sabía lo que se encontraría ahora con Francis con otra. Y el solo. hora completamente solo. Tembló. ¿Que pasaría ahora, cuando viese a Seychelles y a Francis juntos? No lo sabía. Pero le aterraba el siquiera imaginarlo. Aun así, sabía que si algo así era convocado no era por cualquier cosa. No lo era. Se secó las lagrimas con el dorso y su mirada violeta se dirigió a la ventana.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No era un niño llorón ni asustado. Era un adulto, y como adulto tendría que enfrentarse al miedo de ver a su marido con otra. Bien, ya estaba roto aquello. No huiría ni un minuto mas del suplicio que estaba seguro, le torturaría tan pronto llegase al Reino Unido. Pero el lo soportaría

Una vez tuvo el valor de luchar por la independencia. Una vez tuvo el valor de luchar por ser notado. Bueno, tendría el valor de enfrentarse a lo que se avecinase con el mismo valor que siempre.

No se dejaría caer.

No mas lagrimas, el ya no lloraría. Algo muy grande se acercaba como para que la orgullosa monarca diese aviso a una conferencia global. Algo muy grande, y si estaba siendo solicitado, el no negaría la ayuda.

Miró con firmeza la carta y asintió, antes de echarse a correr a su alcoba, con el propósito de prepararse para algo que presentía, sería de vital importancia.

**...**

_**Sicilia, Italia.**_

Lovino que miraba tranquilo los grandes prados del pequeño pueblecillo, noto de inmediato como un auto se acercaba a su encuentro. Bebió con lentitud el liquido de su copa, y se levanto. La casa en la que se encontraba era el lugar donde su hermano y abuelo solían sentarse por horas a contar historias sobre la conquista romana.

Las semanas anteriores fueron duras para él. Tenía el corazón roto, y su confianza propia disminuyo a la nada. Aun creía que no le amaban Pero jamás necesito el amor de nadie, ni de su familia para no rendirse. Su abuelo se fue siendo un pequeño. España, bueno España se había casado con el. El le había amado de verdad. Aun le amaba. Pero le traicionó de la peor manera. Y eso aunque amase mucho a Antonio. Mas que su propia vida... No lo olvidaría. Pero una cosa era no olvidar, y otra, ser una dolida.

El no era una dolida.

El sería fuere como siempre, afrontaría su soledad.

Reconoció a su superior al bajar del auto. Odiaba que le perturbaran aquellos momentos de paz. Una persona solía hacerlo mucho, hasta hace unas semanas. Era terrible el maldito deja vu que sentía cada que lo interrumpían bruscamente. Antonio, Antonio...-¿Que sucede?

-Mi señor, siento interrumpir..—Se agacho en modo de disculpa.—Pero es de suma importancia.

-Te dije claramente que todo lo relacionado con el estado lo tratará mi hermano y mis ministros.—Cortó molesto.

-Si mi señor. Pero es de suma importancia...—Insistió. Lovino tendió la mano. El hombre agotado por el presuroso recorrido le tendió la carta.-¿Inglaterra? ¿Que quiere el cejotas ahora?..—Se extraño al ver los escudos de todas las gales en el papel.-¿Los Kirkland están de nuevo unidos?—El hombre asintió, y comenzó a explicar.—La reina Victoria II, ha suplicado una reunión de los antiguos G8...—Lovino rodó los ojos.

-Mi hermano es el miembro, no yo...—

-A eso voy.—Jadeo.—No solo a ellos. Sino a todos.

Eso le extraño. Lo miró algo desconfiado.-¿Que?

-A todos mi señor...—

-¿Todos?

-Todos.—Asintió haciendo énfasis en el gesto.—América Latina ya ha recibido su carta, y los representantes de los países ya vienen para acá...—Eso le provoco un escalofrío.-¿España también?

-S-Si mi señor..—Eso lo hizo titubear antes de seguir.—De acuerdo. Que llamen a mi herm...—

-El joven Feliciano lo aguarda ya en Roma. Tanto el como el señor Alemania lo esperan para partir..—Lovino sonrió. Su hermano se había acordado de él. Pero volvió a su gesto irascible y asintió.—Que me preparen la maleta, y el dinero. ¿Ya salió mi superior?

-Así es señor. El ya esta en Inglaterra junto con los demás ministros como fue indicado.

-Bien...—Suspiro. Se quito el sombrero de palma que llevaba y se abanico. Extrañaría Sicilia en cuanto se marchase. El calor, el cielo azul y sobre todo... La paz. Pero ya había jurado no llorar como un marica. Y lo cumpliría. Encararía al bastardo de España, a la... resbalosa, si, no, a la jodida roba-maridos de Emma y a su hermano, el insoportable tulipán de Holanda, a todos si fuese necesario como Lovino Vargas. Como el gran Italia del Sur. No como la esposa cornuda. Sin mueca de titubeo esta vez, se encamino hacia el auto del pobre hombre.-¿Ya mi señor?

-Ya. Es hora.

Y si tenía razón.

Agarraría al maldito toro por los cuernos.

El no era un llorica. Era el descendiente y heredero mayor del gran Imperio Romano aunque al muy cabrón le cayese mejor su hermano.

Ya era hora.

**...**

Vietnam rió alegre al escuchar las noticias.—Si. Muy bien Vicky...—La voz grave opaco el de la televisión. –Protégelo muy bien. Acerca al cabrón de Alfred a mi alcance. Quiero que lo acerques. Y a la zorra de Taiwán por igual. Júntalos a todos. Júntalos bien. Si no se destruyen juntos, no van a poder con esto...—Iván también sonreía a su lado.

No estaban solos.

Habían recibido ya las cartas, y ahora admiraban por la tele la noticia de la reunión global. Los bálticos estaban con ellos. Bueno, solo faltaba Lituania. El si fue, desobedeciendo ordenes de Rusia, y junto a Polonia viajaban ahora al Reino Unido. La hermana menor del ruso estaba ahí, y también parecía hacerle mucha gracia la noticia.

Bueno, era admirable que tratasen de impedir algo como eso. Pero solo algo sabían ellos, que los otros no.

Nada los pararía.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada evitaría lo que se avecinaba.

De nuevo Vietnam saboreo la palabra entre sus labios, el vocablo mortal y dañino. Aquello que mas ansiaba. Aquello que más anhelaba.

_Venganza..._

**Continuará...**

**Hermosas Criaturas:**

**El personaje de la hermanita de Arthur, es de mi propiedad. La Isla de Sark, un lugar muy hermoso, por si quieren investigar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me han animado a seguir. Subiré dos capítulos por un día. El resto, la semana que viene. Gracias por leerme.**

**Con eterno cariño...**

**Elisa.**

**P.D. Odio a Seychelles.**


	8. Encuentros, Lagrimas ¿Perdón?

**Encuentros, Lagrimas... ¿Perdón?**

_**Londres, Reino Unido.**_

El palacio de Buckingham en escenario nocturno y discreto recibe con la fastuosidad digna de la corte a las demás naciones. Para sorpresa de muchos y para deleite de otros, los latinoamericanos llegan al destino. Nadie falta. O bueno, al menos eso parecía. China caminaba subiendo por los escalones con un elegante traje negro con una corbata roja, mirando distraídamente a los alrededores. Había gente. Mucha gente. Pero no encontraba a..-¿Yao-kun? ¿Se encuentra bien?..—La voz de su hermano lo distrajo. Japón portaba un galante e impecable traje negro, con los diseños militares de su época imperial. Yao sonrió, algo desorientado.—S-Si... solo que no encuentro a Iv..A Rusia-aru..—El nipón lo contemplo extrañado.—Seguramente el Señor Rusia debe estar ya dentro.—China asintió, en apariencia algo aliviado. Se encaminaron hacia la entrada ambos entre sonrisas y conversaciones amenas.

Los siguientes en subir por los grandes escalones fueron, para sorpresa de muchos, e indignaciones de otros, Seychelles y Francia, tomados de las manos. La belleza isleña mostraba su perfecto cuerpo en una vestimenta al mas puro estilo francés, con el largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Francis, despampanante como se esperaba, sonreía y dedicaba guiños y saludos a las cámaras autorizadas para ocupar el lugar. Hungría y Austria contemplaron en silencio a los recién llegados.—O-Oh no..—Susurro ella temiendo lo peor.—Matty..—Esperaban a Prusia que casi llego corriendo.-¡Siento mucho el retraso, pero mi asombrosa presencia no parecía quererse despegar del espejo!

Austria rió de forma inevitable, y Hungría rodó los ojos.-¿Porque esa cara marimacha? Arruinas la belleza del bonito vestido verde.

-No te golpearé porque estoy demasiado concentrada viboreando a la zorra de Seychelles..—Prusia encogió los hombros.-¿Y ahora porque...?—No termino de hablar porque la castaña lo giró por el mentón en dirección a los aludidos. Se silencio.-¿Cuando paso esto?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que esa... esa... ¡Arpía ¡ Jodió un matrimonio.—El puño de la dama se hacía cada vez mas tenso.-¿Porque diablos no traje mi maldito sartén?

Austria reaccionó.—Será mejor que nos adelantemos. No sería prudente hacer un escándalo, en cosas que no nos incumben.—Tomo a ambos delante suyo de los codos y los haló con fuerza hacia la entrada. Prusia no pudo evitar buscar a alguien con la mirada. Por favor, rogó. Por favor que no llegué.

Australia llegó en compañía de Wy. La niña traía una cara que dejaba claro que nada de fotos. El castaño sonrió apenado, mientras de la mano, a guió al interior.-¿Sealand estará aquí?—Pregunto de forma inconsciente.—Creo que si, es hermano de..—Se paro en seco, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona a la pequeña.-¿Por eso te arreglaste tanto? ¡Oh Dios, si yo lo sabía!

Wy enrojeció, mientras le daba un jalón a su brazo.-¡Silencio idiota! ¡No es lo que tu crees!..—Detrás de ellos, iban los mellizos mexicanos. Darío y María Hernández hacían honor a lo que se decía de ellos. De aspecto bravo e indomable, María caminaba con el brazo de su gemelo enganchado al suyo. El largo cabello azabache caía en una elegante coleta alta, con un vestido blanco y negro. A su lado, su hermano vestía un traje azabache y una corbata verde a juego con los ojos.-¿Es hermoso, no lo crees?

El asintió.—Muy bello. Hace mucho que no visitamos tierras inglesas.—María asintió. Disimuladamente busco con la mirada a cierto ojirojo.-¿Ese no es Rumania?—Norte pareció incomodarse.-¿Y que se supone que significa esa sonrisa?

-No lo sé mi querido hermano..—Sonrió aún más.—Mejor tu dime...—

-María. No empieces... _Por favor...—_Ella se echó a reír ante el rostro sonrojado de su mellizo.-¿Es Italia del Sur?..—Pregunto con los ojos brillantes. Norte asintió, también sonriente.-¡Lovino, Lovino!—El italiano que bajaba del lujoso auto estilo moderno, años 50' a lo mucho, sonrió al reconocerlos.—Están demasiado grandes...—Dijo revolviendo el cabello de Norte.-¡Especialmente yo! ¿No es cierto ma? ¡Verdad, verdad!.—Dejo escapar una risa cansada.—Si María, especialmente tu.—Darío, por favor, vigílala.—El muchacho asintió.—No quiero que la pequeña guerrillera se vaya a meter en líos.—Los mellizos rieron avergonzados. bueno, después de todo era mamá Italia del Sur. El tenía permitido, y solo el, el reñirlos. Entraron juntos presurosos. México del Sur no paraba de hablar, mientras su mellizo, algo agotado solo escuchaba. Hacía un largo tiempo que no salían de casa, y no veían a los demás. El viaje había sido un cambio muy brusco, pero se alegraba de ver a quién de cuando en cuando llamaba madre.

Solo rogaba que por la santa providencia, "papá" no llegase. La mirada oliva del italiano y la botella del mexicano se encontraron.—María.. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-¡Claro! ¿Cual es?

-Ve a donde la entrada y trata de buscar a mi hermano...—

-¡Genial, al tío Feliciano!

La muchacha se encamino con gracia y porte único, dejando a los otros solos.-¿Porque no ha venido España contigo?

-No ha venido conmigo porque la Alianza ibero-italiana esta a un paso de romperse.—Contesto con voz fría. El muchacho se desencajó.-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-No es momento Darío. Luego podre hablar contigo y tu hermana...—

-Si su alianza se rompe, la nuestra también...—Lovino negó, algo preocupado.—No pienses eso niño. Tanto tu como tu hermana son fuertes aliados de Italia, de las dos. España no tendrá nada que ver. Solo quiero que limites los comentarios de María. Nadie lo sabe, y sería muy incomodo hacer un escándalo en plena reunión.

-¿Con quién?—Darío lo miró, turbiamente.—Se ha metido con alguien. Te ha engañado con alguien... ¿Con quién?

Lovino lo miro con dureza. Aquel niño tenía mucho de sí. No era de extrañarse. Paso muchos años en casa de España, cuando los mellizos acababan de ser descubiertos. Sur siempre había sido mas despreocupada, no obstante, la mas impulsiva y peligrosa de los dos. Norte era mas observador. Por eso se dio cuenta tan pronto comenzó a hablar.-¿Ha sido con Bélgica? ¿Con la tía Bélgica?

El sintió tambalear sus piernas. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad.—Si. Pero ahora no es momento Norte. Encárgate de tu hermana. Limítate a eso.—El joven asintió serio como solo podía serlo, y se volvió para recibir a Feliciano y al molesto lapa de macho-patatas. María exclamaba alegre al igual que su "tío" y ambos no paraban de hacer fuertes gritos de dicha. Alemania parecía mas sobrio, como era de esperarse, y se limito, como Norte a observar a los menores. Lovino solo pudo prepararse para lo que fuese que viniese luego de que España entrase por esa puerta.

La llegada más espectacular fue la de Sudamérica. Todos hermosos, fieros y firmes. La gente los miraba asombrados mientras ingresaban en grupo al interior del palacio. Las micro naciones también hacían acto de presencia. Heracles y Chipre llegaron, para molestia del griego, seguidos de Turquía. Entonces, solo entonces, llegó el auto que muchos aguardaban con curiosidad. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica bajo del coche negro, vistiendo una camisa azul claro con el traje negro. Los ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.

El incomodo momento de su llegada incremento de densidad cuando Taiwán bajo del auto contiguo, bellamente enfundada en un vestido rosa de diseño típico oriental. Los ojos ambarinos y traviesos vagaron a su lao, mirando de reojo a Alfred.

El americano ni la miro. No la miraría. Estaba ahí por alguien mil veces más valiosos que aquella mujer. Entonces las campanas sonaron, y junto a los superiores los países, del mas pequeño al mas grande entraron dejando tras de si, una atmosfera llena de pesadez. Se cerraron las puertas, para imponer delante suyo, la causa de aquella enorme reunión.

**...**

Victoria II de Inglaterra, Señora y Diligente Suprema y Absoluta de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, estaba sentada en la cabeza de la mesa, acompañada de los demás lideres políticos de cada nación.—Bienvenidos sean..—El silencio reino. La monarca regiamente vestida con la corona de gemas en la cabeza, miró a todos a su alrededor.—Es un honor para el reino Unido recibir a tales invitados.—Miro a los europeos.—Desde mis vecinos cercanos.—Y luego a los americanos.—Hasta los grandes representantes del nuevo Mundo. He decidido hacer esta reunión para tratar un tema de vital importancia. hace ya largas décadas que el mundo vio su ultima Gran Guerra. Un siglo casi. Luego solo nos reuníamos con la esperanza de tratar temas nimios. Las batallas cesaron hace aproximadamente cincuenta años, fecha de la ultima reunión del G8. Pero hoy los cité en mi tierra para exponer el peligro al que nos estamos enfrentando.—Los murmullos cubrieron la sala. Las miradas ansiosas y preocupadas fueron acalladas con cortesía por los diligentes.—Mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido unirnos, luego de largos siglos de enemistades entre hermanos para enfrentarnos, en compañía de ustedes a esta amenaza.—Los Kirkland estaban ahí. Desde Scott hasta Lanna, sentada a un lado de Peter. Alfred sintió un apretón doloroso en el pecho cuando no ubico a Arthur.—Pero para hablar fluidamente, no escuchen de mi voz los motivos. Sino de uno de ustedes.—Se levanto con dignidad y grandeza de la silla.—Arthur, por favor, haznos el honor de unírtenos..—Alfred se quedo congelado cuando entro su esposo. Hacía una larga semana que no le veía que para el fue una eternidad llena de tortura. Pero no solo eso. Sus ojos azules viajaron a como lucía su marido. No vestía traje, sino una fina y amplia túnica carmesí con un fondo negro. El cuello era adornado por una protuberancia en el traje, luciéndolo largo, grácil, hermoso. Los ojos verdes brillaban con gloria, y su cabello rubio, estaba desordenado, dándole un aspecto juvenil encima de todo aquel lujo. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a algunos fue la rosa que llevaba bordada al final de la túnica. España abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que Francia y Prusia. El gran pirata, el legendario león de Windsor jamás había lucido tan grande. Tan imperioso. Sus camaradas corsarios de antaño lo observaron casi con temor. Con el mismo miedo con el que observaban el navío de fiero capitán Kirkland aproximándose. Y Alfred Jones casi se desmaya al ver la protuberancia bajo aquella vestimenta digna de una corte de antaño. Un... Un...

Los murmullos de apagaron en cuanto la voz de Arthur llenó la sala.—Gracias. Gracias por venir. A mis hermanos.—Sonrió a su familia sanguínea.—A todos ustedes. Hace dos semanas me marche de Washington por asuntos personales.—Clavo la mirada esmeralda como un cuchillo de jade en Taiwán.—Pero hoy he de regresar. No solo a aclarar ciertas dudas. Sino a poner en claro los motivos de mi Reina para suplicar vuestra presencia.—Alfred estaba sin palabras. Arthur lo miró. Y supo que a pesar de su traición, a pesar de que rompió aquello hermoso que el le dio, aun le amaba.—Reino Unido y Estados Unidos de América, aún tienen una alianza.—Un respingo recorrió a Taiwán confundida ¿Como?¿Aún... Unidos?—La Alianza nunca ha sido mas fuerte y prospera. Ha tenido sus altibajos, como muchos. Pero sigue solida. Y el motivo es.—Se toco el vientre con ternura.—Estoy esperando al heredero de la unión anglo-americana. Un heredero de sangre de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido.—Alfred Jones se quedo varado. En un espacio negro. Un hijo ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo suyo y de Arthur? ¿Un bebé? La imagen de su esposo delante de todos vestido con aquella túnica y su bella silueta redondeada lo despertó, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Las explicaciones pusieron a todos de cabeza.-¿Vietnam? ¿Rusia? ¿La Unión Soviética?.—Exclamaciones, gritos y uno que otro conflicto se dio dentro de aquella sala. Era un tema muy delicado. los faltantes eran Rusia, Bielorrusia, Letonia, Estonia, Bélgica y Holanda. España se sintió una basura cuando Lovino dio su apoyo ante cualquier amenaza. Feliciano lo secundo y sin poder evitarlo, Alemania igual. Los puntos a tratar eran largos. Pesaderos. Matthew Williams como nunca antes, alzó la voz firme y decidida al llegar su turno.—El Reino Canadiense en Acuerdo y bajo el mando de su Majestad, la Reina Victoria II, pone en manos de los Ministros las armas de mi país. El representante de Canadá se levanto, asintiendo, decidido a respaldar a su nación. Cuando llegó la pregunta de su alianza con el galo, el simple y llanamente proclamo.—Se ha roto. La unión con los galos de Canadá, se ha roto.—Francia se quedo plantado. Seychelles parecía satisfecha. Pero para su enojo, el rubio todavía llevaba su anillo. Paso por paso, país por país, boca por boca se levantaron y juraron ante el tribunal supremo de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, ante los máximos mandatarios políticos de cada país, y representantes, que se sellaría un acta de alianza de los presentes por cualquier amenaza proveniente de los que no asistieron, o de cualquier otro que perturbe la paz global.

Los preocupados eran Polonia, China y Sealand. Ucrania para sorpresa de muchos estuvo en aquella reunión y alzo la voz por su país. Si algo malo pasaba... La lucha entre hermanos sería monstruosa. Finalmente, la reunión acabo. Pero el encuentro para nuestras parejas acababa de comenzar...

**...**

-¿Un hijo?—Arthur se giró en vilo. Por un momento quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.—Si Alfred. Un hijo.—El americano se acerco.-¿Aun..?—La voz no le salió, sino hasta después.-¿Aun es posible?

-Dije en la conferencia que nuestra alianza seguía en pie. Y más fuerte que nunca.—Alfred casi sonrió. Pero no se permitió a si mismo darse esperanzas.-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?

Arthur Kirkland por un momento temió de lo que fuese a pasar. Pero con la mano en su vientre recabo todo el valor que le hiciese falta antes de asentir.—Podemos hablar...—

Los largos pasillos del palacio marearon al americano, que luego de por fin llegar al estudio de Inglaterra agradeció el descanso.—Pues bien. Aquí me tienes.—

-S-Sé que..—Lo miró desesperado.—Mira, se que fui in imbécil.—Levanto una mano.—No me interrumpas. Lo sé. Te fui infiel. Me acosté con otra siendo tu esposo. Y cuando te digo que me arrepiento no es cualquier mierda. Créeme. Podré ser un idiota, pero se cuando algo me puede matar. Ni siquiera el miedo a una guerra mundial nueva se compara con el de perderte. No se compara. Arthur, hace siglos te abandone bajo la lluvia.—El inglés sintió que se le aguaban los ojos tras la mención de aquello.—Hace siglos jodí todo lo que vivimos cuando era un niño. Y hace dos semanas, lo que vivimos ahora. Pero aun era un crío. Me deje llevar. Sé que no tiene perdón de Dios, se que jamás será lo mismo... Se que te lastimé..—Los ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas.—Pero entérate. Nada, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Y menos ahora, porque estoy esperando un bebé.—Le sonrió con ternura.—Y si lo que sigue es una guerra... La afrontaré. No por que Vietnam me la declaré abiertamente a mi, y diga falsos motivos. No por eso. Sino porque quiero que mi hijo este a salvo. Quiero que mi marido esté a salvo, quiero que lo que construimos desde que te seduje en el apartamento, siga de pie. Porque te amo. Te amo, Kirkland, te amo. Porque aunque me dejes de amar yo lo haré. Porque si me toca morir, moriré pero no dejaré que nadie te dañe, ni dañe a nuestro bebé. Porque mi pequeño héroe tiene que nacer en un mundo que este en paz. Porque..—Agito su respiración.—Porque si no estas a salvo, no vale nada. No voy a permitir que se libre una Tercer. Lo voy a detener con mi vida si hace falta... Pero no voy a dejar que nada amenace a mi hijo. Ni a mi esposo. No me equivocaré de nuevo..—Respiro hondo.—Y si ahora tu quieres irte, no me dolerá. Bueno, lo hará y mucho.. Pero si es lo que decides lo respetaré, pero entérate, estaré siempre contigo, a pesar de que no...—Los labios llenos de lagrimas del británico lo callaron. Arthur estaba llorando. Arthur ahora estaba llorando.—C-Callaté ya.—Susurró, abrazándolo.—No puedo soportar escucharte diciendo esa sarta de idioteces.—Lo miró a los ojos, con aquellas esmeraldas deshechas en dolor, ternura, deshechas en amor.-¡Te amo Alfred, te amo! ¡Me entregué a ti aquella noche porque te amo! ¡Te di una parte de mi al inicio de todo porque fuiste el único, porque siempre, siempre maldito americano, fuiste el único! ¡Porque te espere, porque te esperaría una eternidad mas si fuese necesario! ¡Pero ya cállate!.—Alfred lloroso lo aferro con sus fuerzas, y ambos se fundieron en aquel abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Finalmente cuando se separaron, Alfred no pdo. evitar ponerse de rodillas y pegar su oído al hinchado estómago de su esposo.—Hola bebé.—Saludó con ternura.—Hola campeón. S-Siento no haberme acercado antes a ti corazón... Soy tu papá..—Le dio un beso.—Y soy un idiota. Pero un idiota f-feliz..—Arthur lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, confundiéndolo. Sonrió mientras con dulzura le secaba las lagrimas a Alfred.—No.—Susurró, regalándole un beso.—No eres un idiota... Eres su héroe.—Lo abrazo.—Y los héroes no lloran. Ni abandonan..—Alfred sonrió, dejando que nuevos ríos de lagrimas bajasen por su rostro.—Juntos. Siempre. Siempre.

Y el inglés no pedía más.

**Continuará...**

**Hermosas Criaturas:**

**¿Les ha gustado? He de decir que me he esforzado mucho por terminar el capitulo. Pero se los juro, quería ver a mis dos rubios adorados de nuevo juntos. No podía más. No se preocupen. Queda mucho angst, y mucho drama. Pero un momento bonito de estos dos... ¿Hacía falta, no?**

**The war is coming... Eso es seguro. ¿Quienes morirán? ¿Quienes vivirán?**

**Les daré una pista.**

**Alguien pequeño e inocente morirá. Eso es seguro. No ha salido mucho, es un personaje nuevo, adivinen. Su muerte será la causa de que la guerra comience de manera oficial**

**¿Saben a quién me refiero?**

**Agradezco los comentarios con toooodo mi corazón.**

**Con eterno cariño,**

**Elisa.**


	9. El Comienzo

**Los Comienzos**

Arthur suspiró cuando Alfred lo envolvía entre sus brazos. Como le hacía falta. Su dolorosa ausencia, aunque corta fue realmente un infierno. Amaba al americano, lo amaba, lo amaba. —Quiero mostrarte algo…-Susurró el de esmeraldas tomando su mano.

-Yo también…-Alfred le beso con ternura, acariciando el vientre. La criatura inocente dentro suyo se removió emocionada. Arthur le regalo la dulce sonrisa más bella del mundo, de su hermoso, hermoso mundo. —Es mi pequeño héroe…-Susurro. —Es mi bebe…

Arthur lo abrazo aún más muerte. La reunión se reanudaría al día siguiente, lo suficiente como para que ambas naciones se dirigieran a la alcoba del britano. Alfred la observo, asombrado. —Es hermosa…

-Gracias. Pero es demasiado fría. Me has hecho tanta falta, maldito americano emancipado. —Alfred sonrió antes de besarle de nuevo. Se le hizo agua la boca al escuchar el delicioso gemido de Arthur cuando lamió de forma lenta su cuello. Llego con manos tiernas y dedicadas a los botones carmesí de la túnica, y con delicadeza extrema y lentitud admirada los fue botando, uno a uno. Arthur jadeo cuando la bajo por sus hombros. Arthur suspiro un te amo cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir. La mullida cama los recibió cálida y suave. —Eres hermoso…-Susurro admirado ante la visión de aquel cuerpo amado con ese bello bulto ligero en su vientre. Lo delineo con dulzura, haciendo a Arthur reír. —Hagamos el amor…-Susurro en voz sensual y rematadamente seductora.

-¿A-Aùn me lo preguntas?..—Cuestionó enrojecido el britano. Alfred asintió. —Quiero hacerte el amor hoy, ahora mismo…-Arthur le sonrió con tierna confianza, gimiendo en voz queda y deliciosa cuando su esposo beso su pecho con lentitud. —Extrañaba tanto tu sabor… Tú dulzura, tus caricias y tus bellísimos gemidos…-Lo aferro con adoración. —Me haces tanta falta…

A estas alturas, Arthur se echó a llorar. —Y t-tu a mi…-Susurro abrazándolo con fuerza. —Y tú a mi amor...—Alfred lo tomó con suma admiración, y se sumergió en su intimidad que palpitaba de forma dolorosa. La saboreo de forma casi demoniaca, de manera pecaminosamente lujuriosa, de la manera más ardiente posible. Arthur se arqueó. Aferro sus manos, y las mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la lengua del americano se posó sobre su miembro. Gritó cuando lamida tras lamida lo hizo terminar. Alfred lo saboreo casi con lujuria. Los labios unidos, los cuerpos frotándose, y el amor siendo consumado una vez más en aquella habitación.—Te amo...—Susurro Arthur con los ojos verdes clavados en los azules de su esposo.—Bésame..—Dijo Alfred.

-Bésame hasta que me quede sin aire. Bésame hasta saber que eres mío… Quédate conmigo para siempre… Se mío para siempre…

-Tuyo. —Dijo Kirkland abrazándose a su esposo, sintiéndolo acercarse a su entrada.

-Mío...—Gruño Alfred, saboreando cada segundo del tortuoso y delicioso acto.

-Siempre. —

-Déjame entrar… A ti, a tu cuerpo, a tu corazón... A tu alma…-

-Te has convertido en parte de mí...—Declaro Arthur.-¡A-Ahhh..! Mgh…-Aferro sus manos con fervor, mientras entraba en aquel cuerpo amado. Estaba tan estrecho como siempre, tan deliciosamente suyo, tan deliciosamente suyo. Tan bellamente suyo. Acarició su vientre con una mano cuando con la otra abrazo a Arthur por la espalda, y embistió profundamente. Arthur y el gimieron.

Un vaivén divino, un amor eterno, un lazo irrompible, el hilo del destino sonriendo ante su profecía, ante su irremediable culminación. Aquellas dos almas finalmente tan unidas como se pudieron juntar. Tan irrevocablemente fundidas, tan irremediablemente fusionadas. Embestidas, caderas, besos, labios, caricias, manos delineando el contorno del contrario, tres corazones latiendo al unísono, dos creadores y un fruto, labios murmurando verdades universales como una mantra sagrada, como la más bendita de las oraciones, mientras sus cuerpos danzan en el baile más antiguo y profundo de la humanidad.

Recordándose que se amaban, recordándose que se pertenecían, recordándose que a pesar de todo nada los apartaría del lado del contrario. Arthur y Alfred, Alfred y Arthur, dejando de ser naciones, convirtiéndose por aquella eterna y divina noche, en humanos, en dos seres que solo existían para sentirse uno con el contrario, solo para fundirse en uno mismo, solo para juntarse de manera acérrima y eterna.

Finalmente, ambos gritaron el nombre del contrario, y se abrazaron cayendo entre las sabanas y la comodidad del lecho lleno de las esencias. Arthur y Alfred, dos hombres, dos amantes, dos almas se aferraron como si no hubiese mañana, teniendo en medio suyo, guardado como un tesoro, el fruto de su eterno amor.

…

Mientras dos cuerpos amantes se unían, el ambiente dentro del castillo se hacía demasiado tensó. Los hermanos mexicanos permanecían junto a Lovino, y este solo se dedicaba a observar con seriedad e indiferencia el panorama nocturno de Londres. Era demasiado bello, pensó. Pero demasiado triste. Atrás suyo, estaban María y Darío. Serios, imperturbables. Entonces observaron con resentimiento compartido como un auto llegaba con ciertos individuos ajenos a su afecto. Altos y rubios, se dirigieron por la entrada principal del Buckingham mientras sonreían a los anfitriones. Lovino no expreso nada. Pero por un momento los ojos olivas de la muchacha rubia chocaron con los suyos. Ella no pareció inmutarse, pero el italiano reconoció el sentimiento de abrogación que la invadió. Holanda permanecía imperturbable.-¿Qué hace el jodido tulipán aquí?

María bella y déspota despotrico con furia. Su hermano, Norte se limitó a seguir observándolos desde el balcón. Antonio Fernández Carriedo vagaba por los jardines del palacio ajeno a ese encuentro lleno de chispas de rencor, de dolor, de decepción.

Emma parecía seria, pero aun así dentro suyo crecía con rapidez una sensación de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad brutal. Lovino simplemente la miró, como si mirase algo inferior a él. Inferior a sí mismo. ¿Por qué mirar de igual manera a los insectos bajo los pies de un inmortal? No merecería la pena.

Los dos pelinegros mellizos se acercaron a su figura materna. Con lentitud.—Lovino…-Lo llamó la muchacha.-¿Cuándo se los dirás?

El castaño medito por un segundo.—Pronto.

…

Sark y Escocia contemplaban como las tropas británicas comenzaban la evacuación masiva de los habitantes de las islas menores en el estrecho. La niña estaba tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor.—Tengo miedo Scott..—

El pelirrojo apretó su agarre.—No tengas miedo. Los leones no tienen miedo, tú eres mi pequeña leona, mi pequeña rosa. No tengas miedo.—Sark atinó a asentir. Tenía miedo por su casa, por su gente, por sí misma. No entendía tantas cosas, y ahora tenía que contemplar las líneas de protección de su hermano en su isla. Arthur, Arthur, tenía que ver a su hermano Arthur. Él le daría valor. O por lo menos a Francia-oniisan.

-Tu estarás a salvo, verdad hermanito..—Scott la izó en brazos y la abrazó.-¿Quién sino te cuidaría mi flor?

Lanna sonrió.—Soy una leona, como Arthur. Y soy una rosa, como las Tudor.. ¡Soy una guerrera! ¡Yo te cuidaré hermanito!..—Scott rodó los ojos. Gracias al mocoso ahora su hermana tenía serios problemas con la heráldica inglesa. Lo que le faltaba. Pero le abrazo. Él también tenía miedo. Por algo su hermano había enviado tropas suyas a la isla. Por algo. Mataría a cualquiera que intentase dañar a su flor. A su Lanna no. No a su Lanna. Peter probablemente estaría con sus padres adoptivos, y ahora él se quedaba con Lanna.-¿Dolerá?

-¿Qué?

-Las bombas. Dicen que es como si te quemasen por dentro. Como si te prendiesen fuego. Tengo miedo al dolor de aquello Scott.

-Tienes que entender, que todos estamos en riesgo mi florecita. Todos, incluso tú. Ahora debes dejar de lado los miedos mi dulce princesa y ver por la seguridad de tu casa. Mi hermano te ama, por eso moviliza tropas para ti. Yo te amo, por eso te cuidaré con lo que pueda, y con lo que no también. Pero ahora hay que ser valientes…

-¡Como leones!..—Exclamo Lanna abrazada a su hermano mayor.

-Si.—Contestó Scott Kirkland.—Como leones.

Se dedicó a arrullar a su dulce florecita, a cuidarla, y a tratar de hacer que ignorase, como las sombras de la muerte se cernían sobre ellos.

…

Iván reía con suavidad.—Oh, al parecer llaman a la acción…-

Vietnam no contesto.—Hermana, mi hermosa hermana..—Llamo a la platinada.—Mi Bela…-Ella se acercó.—Necesito un enorme favor de tu parte.

-Lo que sea hermano, lo que sea..—Lo observo con sus ojos amatistas llenos de obsesión, del enfermo amor de una hermana hacía un hermano.—Al parecer nuestro querido Arthur moviliza tropas para proteger a su hermanita. Dicen que es una niña demasiado tierna y demasiado dulce. La florecita como la llama Francia.

-Sark, la mocosa menor de la familia Kirkland. ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Empecemos con la fiesta. Hay que incluirlos, desde el más pequeño, hasta el más grande. ¡Qué mejor que empezar con nuestra pequeña florecita!

Vietnam sonrió. Si, si, si… Oh sí. Oh demonios que sí.

-¿Empezaré yo?

-Si hermosa, hermosa Bela. Empezaras tu.—Ambos consanguíneos se sonrieron con lentitud.

-De acuerdo..—Susurro la platinada.—Que empiece la fiesta.

**Hermosas Criaturas…**

**¿Me he tardado en actualizar? **

**¡Lo siento tanto!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Dios, nunca imginaria que tendría tantos comentarios ¡Tomala zorra! Dedicado este insulto a mi desgraciada consanguínea que se tragara sus palabras. Gracias mis criaturas bellas, bellas como ningunas. Cereal Pascua, y Garu0212… Me han hecho el mes. Me puse a saltar como idiota cuando revise los comentarios. ¿Adivinan que le contara el italiano sureño a la g8?**

**Oh mis nenes y nenas, yo se que ustedes saben.**

**¿Lanna, Peter o bebito?**

**Adivinen, adivinadores.**

**Una nueva integrante de la sede se hace presente.**

**Con eterno cariño y afecto…**

**Elisa.**


	10. Ataques

**Ataques**

Inglaterra despertó de golpe, junto a su esposo, quienes salieron disparados a vestirse. Trajes militares enfundaron sus cuerpos antes de salir rumbo a la sala donde sus líderes aun deliberaban. No solo ellos eran los recién despertados. Todas las naciones tenían cara que indicaba que la forma de levantarse fue brusca, unos incluso sonaban bastante enojados. Sin embargo, no obstante, se recompusieron en cuanto la reina de Arthur y el jefe de Francia salieron a darles las noticias.

-¿Qué está pasando mi señora?...—Arthur la miró expectante.

La mujer, pareció envejecer antes de mirarlos. Arthur se angustio de verdad. No veía por ninguna parte a ninguno de sus hermanos. Oh no… Algo terrible fue concebido por sus pensamientos.-¿Y Francis? ¿¡Que está pasando!?

-Sark está siendo atacada…-Con eso basto para que los países angloparlantes se dirigieran hacia la sala. Un plan de ataque… Un maldito plan, él debía… El necesitaba proteger a su familia. Los recibieron con que Francia, Escocia, Gales y Alemania estaban ayudando, pero no podían realizar maniobras ofensivas sino querían desencadenar la guerra. Arthur estaba perdiendo el control. Temía por su bebe, sí, pero no permitiría que esos cabrones dañasen a sus hermanos. A ninguno.

-Haremos lo que se diga ahora mismo...—El silenció reino. España reconoció el tono, un tono que había oído en sus años como esclavo del Imperio. Temió por un momento. —Están atacando la isla. Sus habitantes, imagino, ya están en Escocia…

-Si mi señor. Ya están en Escocia.

-Bueno, la casa de mi hermana está en peligro, necesito que decidamos algo ya…-

Pareció explotar. Unos gritando que no podrían con una guerra, otros que querían pelear, otros que las Alianzas no eran justos, otros que no estaban dispuestos a que alguien más los superara.-¡Basta!...—Exclamo.

-Las alianzas serán como de antaño. Las potencias de Alemania, Japón e Italia marcharan al Norte. Que Dinamarca y los demás nórdicos estén ya listos para el primer ataque. Hungría y la armada austríaca deberán marchar al este. Que se reúnan con el ejército chino. Debemos aislar al muy cabròn y a sus perras. —Muchos seguían meditando. —Y si me salen con la mierda de la guerra. No vamos a empezarla. Ellos ya la empezaron…

…

-Déjame ir contigo…-Hungría cerró los ojos. No podía. Eran órdenes. Pero el albino no la soltó. —No quiero dejarlos solos. Ni al señorito… Debo de ir con ustedes… Por favor, Eli, por favor. —Ella tomo su mano y juntos se dirigieron a la salida del palacio. Austria ya los aguardaba, junto a sus superiores.-¿Prusia?

-Vengo a salvarles el culo. La Alemania Oriental sigue recordando su verdadera bandera. Iremos a Berlín, debo de hablar con ciertas personas…-

-Pero...—

-Nada, entre más gente, mejor…-Los ojos rojos del muchacho ansiaban regresar, ondear su bandera de nuevo, ir a vengarse del muy desgraciado sonrisa falsa… Deseaba poder plantarle cara de nuevo, no dejaría que dañase a nadie de los que él amaba. Mucho menos a su hermano.

Asintieron al momento que los tres países subían a autos rumbo al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue largo, pesaroso, lleno de ansiedad. Tal y como temió, las tropas de su hermano menor ya estaban en movimiento. La armada alemana estaba marchando rumbo más al norte para reunirse con Francia, mientras él y los hermanos del cejan defendían Sark. No estaban solos. Tropas de Italia del Norte venían en camino, y aviones de la armada de Japón llegaban a los aeropuertos que eran un hervidero de vida. —Hace años que no veo tanto movimiento en Berlín. —Quiso ver a su hermano. Tenían cosas de que hablar. En su departamento, con sus dos eternos amigos esperando en la sala, él llegó a su dormitorio. Lo vio ahí, solitario, oscuro. Glorioso. Luego de bañarse, se comenzó a vestir. Se puso con un orgullo eterno e infinito cada medalla, cada insignia, antes de finalmente colgarse la Cruz de Hierro.

-Te ves muy guapo. —La voz lo distrajo. Se estaba anudando la corbata justo en el momento que Austria entro. —Aun no eres bueno para anudártela correctamente. —Sonrió con ternura, antes de tomarla y acomodarla correctamente. Solo en ese instante, Prusia se dio cuenta que lloraba. —No llores señorito...—

-Hace décadas mientras peleaba porque no entraran a la capital de tu hermano, me entere que habíamos perdido justo cuando quise dar vuelta. Me dijeron que no estabas, que estabas lejos, muy lejos ya. Me dijeron que Rusia te tenía como un premio, como si fueses un trofeo. No quiero que pases eso de nuevo. No quiero, Gilbert…-Sollozó.

Gilbert no dijo nada, sino que lo tomo delicadamente por las mejillas. Pensó que eran muy llenas y recordó el burlarse algún día. Pero no era el momento, Austria alcanzo siete niveles de rojo cuando Gilbert lo beso. Pero no se apartó. Aferro su cuello antes de murmurarle. —Tengo miedo…-

-No lo tengas. Te voy a proteger. No voy a dejar que nada te dañe. —Extendió su mano. Y con asombro y admiración, Austria vio cómo se colocó el sombrero militar. —Es hora de movilizar a las masas…

Eli ya los aguardaba. Estaba muy guapa con su uniforme verde, y tenía en mano su inseparable sartén. Sonrió al ver como Austria y Prusia salían tomados de la mano. —Bueno…-Suspiró. —Ya era hora de que ciertos imbéciles se dieran cuenta. —Todos rieron. —Tu jefe está listo para dar el discurso. ¿Estás listo Prusia?

El albino miró la ventana, un camino al gran balcón. Las banderas alemana y prusiana ondeaban al viento, la gente aclamaba asombrada y sentía como las fuerzas le regresaban. Su pueblo, su gente, la de su hermano, confiaban en sí. No los iba a defraudar. Luego de largas décadas, luego de casi un siglo, Gilbert se sintió vivo de nuevo. Y así, tomado de la mano de sus amigos, salió al balcón, a dar vida de nuevo a la extinta nación.

No, no estaba extinta. Porque en cuanto salió al balcón, la gente estalló en gritos de emoción. Porque la bandera ondeaba con las águilas, y porque tenían fe de nuevo en él.

Y Prusia, la gran, la asombrosa Prusia renació de nuevo.

-Si. —Dijo. —Estoy listo…

…

Lovino y Feliciano recorrían las filas de sus ejércitos. El mayor lucía cansado. —Hermano, deberías regresar… ¿Quieres pasta? ¡Te la preparare para que duermas la siesta!

Lovino negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien idiota. Solo un poco cansado. —El menor de los Vargas lo sostuvo cuando se tambaleo. —Por favor. Por favor…_Fratello io posso_…-El mayor siguió negando. —Tenemos que marchar ya. Tu macho patatas estará desesperado por no tenerte con él. —Feliciano enrojeció al escuchar eso, pero sonrió con ternura, luminoso como un sol. —Me estará esperando…

Lovino asintió.-¿Y los pequeños México?

-Regresaron a casa hermano. Tienen que prepararse. La Tercera Guerra está a punto de empezar…-Feliciano lo abrazo. —No quiero que te pase nada hermano, nada. —Italia del Sur negó con la cabeza, riendo. —Estaré bien idiota. No te preocupes por mí.

-Nos separaremos. Tú te quedaras en casa, y te prometo que no me tardare…-Lovino sintió miedo, pero se repuso para no demostrarlo. —Te prometo que regresaré, justo antes de que el…

-Me queda claro hermanito. —Le revolvió el pelo. —Venga, márchate ya. Tu imbécil alemán te querrá ver ya. Tienes que irte.

Un último abrazo, con lágrimas de su hermano, le dio a entender que no estaba solo. Que no estaría nunca solo. —Te amo hermano.

-Y yo a ti…-Dijo justo antes de verlo marcharse, valeroso, joven y lleno de energía hacia el campo de batalla. Feliciano, su hermano pelearía. Demostraría que no es de subestimarse el poder de Italia. El verdadero espíritu italiano. Roma corría por sus venas, ellos eran luchadores.

Y por todos los cojones del mundo, que ellos iban a pelear.

-Estaremos bien…-Susurro con una voz tierna y queda. —Estarás bien…-Regreso a la base, donde le dieron una acérrima bienvenida entre felicitaciones. —Pero primero tenemos que decirle al idiota.

…

Escocia rugió con ira cuando la primera carga de bombarderos impacto la isla. Lanna gritó, cayendo, doblada al suelo. Glen corrió a su encuentro.-¡Llévatela! Corre… ¡Corre maldita sea!...—Lanna se soltó de la mano de Glen, antes de correr dolorida hacia el. —N-No h-huiré…-Jadeo. —No dejaré mi casa…

Los aviones sobrevolaban el cielo, y este se oscurecía por el fuego. Lanna gritó dolorida, llena de agonía cuando el avión soltó diez bombas más. Scott la tomo en brazos, ignorando sus negativas, y se la llevo a su hermano Glen. —Tiene que llegar al castillo. Llévala con Arthur…

Justo en ese momento, aviones ingleses llegaron, e hicieron la maravillosa maniobra de tirar a los siete bombarderos bielorrusos. —Que no marchen sobre Sark., la muy puta solo está enviando bombarderos. Tenemos que tirarlos a todos, díselo a Francis. Que él y Alemania cubran los bordes que la rodean, no dejen pasar a ningún hijo de puta. Que Inglaterra de la orden al ejército, que China marche...—Glen asintió, sosteniendo a Lanna. —Saldré de aquí en un momento.

Las casas del hogar de su hermano se incendiaban, sus verdes parajes, su cielo azul, todo se tornaba negro, muerto, ardiente, sin vida. Un infierno lo estaba rodeando, era su hermana misma la que arde y él no podía evitarlo. Maldijo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber cuando abandono la isla, y vio como otra tanda de bombas se estrellaba.-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!—El asintió.

En el avión, Sark se retorcía, gritando en brazos de su hermano. —Quema… ¡Quema, quema, quema! ¡Apágalo Scott! ¡Haz que deje de doler!..—Aferro a su hermana, quitándosela a Glen. —Cálmate. Quiero que te calmes… Pronto pasara el dolor…

Sark cerró los ojos, justo cuando una violenta convulsión la recorrió inmisericorde, violenta, terrible y brutal-¡Me quema, quema, quema…!

No podían hacer nada más. No podían. La casa de su hermana ardía en su totalidad, no salvándose ni un milímetro. Luego de largas esperas, la niña cayó dormida, dejándose caer en la inconsciencia por el infernal dolor que sentía en sus tiernas carnes. Todo Reino Unido se movilizaba, unos solo formando ejércitos, otros, haciendo que se lanzasen al mar a tierra bombarderos. Los buques aguardaban en los puertos militares esperando órdenes, y cuando llegaron al palacio, Arthur salió corriendo a recibirlos. Parecía muy cansado, pero eso no evito que le quite de las manos a su hermanita, y la abrazara. —Sark, princesita, mi florecita… Abre los ojos…-

La niña sonrió. —Arthur… A-Arthur…-Estaba pálida, sudada, llena de hollín.

-Si mi princesita. Aquí estoy, ya estas a salvo.—Ella negó.—Q-Quema A-Artie… M-Me q-quema..—Asintió.—Yo sé que te duele mi luna, yo sé que te duele..—Ya adentro, en los aposentos de la mismísima reina, Sark agonizaba en un ligero vestido de gasa.—Duerme, duerme mi florecita… Duerme, el dolor pasara.

Sark se retorció, tomando con su manita la de su hermano.—N-No v-veré a mí… S-Sobrino..—La niña le sonrió con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, que Arthur se echó a llorar.—N-No llores..—Le acaricio la mejilla.—N-No llores. Te v-ves más bonito cuando sonríes hermano…

Arthur la cargo y la coloco con dulzura sobre su regazo, aferrando con suma delicadeza su cabeza.—Quédate conmigo. Quédate a mi lado mi princesita, quédate a mi lado…

Sark soltó un grito.—Q-Quema..—Susurro con voz queda.—Q-Quema…

Arthur asintió. Sark e Inglaterra se abrazaron, mientras Arthur cantaba una vieja nana. La niña comenzó a quedarse sin fuerzas, el dolor.—Y-Ya c-casi no duele..—Mintió.

Arthur y ella se sonrieron. Pasaron largas horas abrazados, Arthur seguía cantándole con dolor su canción sobre las flores, hasta que cayó la noche. El primer día de ofensivas había terminado. Alfred estaba fuera, esperando. Solo esperando. En determinado punto de la madrugada, Sark lo llamo, con sus manitas.—A-Artie…

El abrió los ojos. Sobrevivió la primera noche. Casi pudo sonreír antes de mirarla.—Y-Ya no duele… El dolor se fue.. T-Tenías razón hermanito…-Le sonrió con tanto dolor, con tanto amor y ternura e inocencia, digna de una niña, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, y dejar caer su manita con delicadeza. Lanna tenía los ojos cerrados. Arthur acaricio su cara, primero con lentitud. Luego frenético, mientras sollozos se creaban en su interior, saliendo violentos, llenos de dolor—Mi florecita.—Murmuro cuando la abrazo. Entonces gritó.

Alfred lo encontró mudo de agonía sosteniendo el cuerpo inocente de su hermana, aferrándolo, no queriéndolo soltar. Scott, Glen y los gemelos entraron horrorizados, mientras Arthur seguía sin emitir sonido alguno. Scott cayó de rodillas, casi arrastrándose hacia donde sus hermanos. Glen lo aferro por los hombros, mientras Alfred a Arthur cuando este se arrodillo junto a sus consanguíneos. Mudos de dolor, mudos de agonía, mudos de asolación, lagrimas ardiente saliendo de sus ojos, sollozos quebrados, esperanzas rotas. Y con el deseo de venganza saliendo de sus corazones llorosos.

Nunca los hermanos Kirkland se mostraron débiles frente a otro de su sangre, pero en ese momento, los cuatro presentes se abrazaron. Y entonces, solo entonces, Arthur volvió a gritar.

**Continuará…**

**Hermosas criaturas:**

**Sark ha muerto. Felicidades a los que lograron adivinar. La guerra oficialmente ha comenzado, y si, Cereal Pascual, Lovino Vargas esta embarazado. ¿Qué pasará? **

**¿Les gusto el renacimiento de Prusia?**

**Les tengo una sorpresa más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Con Eterno Cariño.**

**Elisa.**


End file.
